Mob Walker
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Made for you to enjoy! I won't need any of your reviews to cheer me on. It ends when I think it ends but...I might grow attached to the story so yay! - Fabulous Mob Talker. Gave me the idea!
1. Meeting Andr

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hello there! This is a fan-fiction related to mobtalker. Hope you enjoy and see you all! ^-^ P.S Hideki is in it... ^-^ Also sadly the animatronics are not in here but I will ship this pair! AndreXHideki If you don't know who she is you will find out soon enough. Mean while sit back, read, and enjoy the little journey it sends you on!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Okay first of all I was sent to Earth sadly... I was playing minecraft and all and blah blah blah. I was literally sent back into the real world (Because I got sucked in but I got out) . I was...kinda upset but I had to go to high school. This is how it all started. I woke up in my bed (NOT IN THE GAME MINECRAFT!) and I just stood up and stretched. I went down stairs to brush my teeth and I flipped me some pancakes. I ate only one and put the rest as reservations since I was lazy to cook the next day then I got dressed This was I dressed:

Combed my hair (Because my hair was ALWAYS a tangled mess)

Changed into a black shirt with a black sweater.

Wore black pants

Wore black socks

Wore white shoes

I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked stupid but went to school anyways with my blue backpack slung on my shoulder and took a kisses with me to school. I was bored in math class with all the algebra and what not. Calculas was extremely confusing and studied a different language. The different language was latin. I hated latin but I studied it. In ELA we stood up for our report and soon enough we went back home.

I was looking for a job until I found myself at a cake store and saw a sign. "**FOR HIRE**". "YES! I FOUND A JOB!" I shouted. I walked in calmly and asked for a job. He introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Mr.C but you can call me Manager." Mr.C said. I nodded my head furiously. "Before I hire you I want you to make a cake," manager said to me. I nodded slightly this time confused but went into the kitchen to go make a cake. All I saw was a a regular kitchen and a few cabinents. I was confused at first till I understood. I went straight off to work.

I made batter for the cake.

Added a pinch of yeast.

Added a pinch of sugar to the batter.

I poured it into the tray and put it into the oven.

I worked on the icing and it came out...well...it tasted like fudge...with blueberries inside! ^-^ Yum...

The timer rung out and I pulled the tray out with oven mitts on and put icing on it with an ice cream cone in the middle with strawberrys around the cone.

I brought it to Manager and guess what?

Manager said,"Hmm...quality great..." He tastes it. "Great taste." He looks at it. "And it looks magnificent! Congratulations! You won the job!" "WHOOOOOO!" I shout. "Yes!"

Manager, "You could start right now if you like." I nod furiously. Thunder booms. I sigh. "I knew a thunder storm will come... I might have to rush home...I'm sorry! I will work tomorrow okay?" Manager nodded. "Okay see you tomorrow and 3:00 PM." Manager called out after me. I ran out into the storm with a black umbrella. I ran past a body on the floor and I backed all the way back. "Hm?" I wondered. I prodded it with my foot and sigh. "I can't have her run over by a car...I guess...I have to carry you home..." She had an enderman beanie on with black clothes on. I carried her on my back covering her with an umbrella instead of covering me and trudged home with...a body I should say? Okay I set her down on my bed and I prepared the spare I had and set it on the floor. I turned on the heat and it warmed up my home. I walked back into my kitchen and threw a pizza in there.

I waited and read a damn book. I was extremely bored. I cooked a few things like a bowl of soup, a few yummy donuts, and of course the pizza in the oven! I sighed and slept on the couch undressing myself and put a black cap on myself with a black t-shirt and black long pants. I went upstairs and set the bowl of soup and a donut for her. I covered my black blacket over her and went to sleep on the couch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Andr's POV<strong>_

I woke to find all the water dried. I sighed in relieve and found myself in a bed?! I looked around and looked in the closet. All I saw were black, purple, white, and grey clothes. I wondered out aloud,"Who's house am I in...?" I looked on the bed stand only to find a bowl of soup and a donut on there. I took the donut unsure if it were safe to eat. I worry a lot. What happens if he added poison in it? What if it tastes bad? But I shrugged trusting the person and took a nibble on the bread and frosting. Yum! I ate the donut slowly as I looked around this...unknown terrain. I looked in the bathroom all around the 2nd floor. Then I went down stairs to see... Oh my notch...he looked so cute while sleeping!

^-^ Oh my god! Is he my savior or is he the rent person... Hm...I see no other person so walked up to him to see his hair. It was so neat! Oh my notch...he is just my type! Wait... I can't be sure... I just sat on the couch opposite side of him waiting for him silently.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

I woke up from my slumber only to see the same girl I helped today. "...Hi?" I spoke first unsure. "H-h-hi..." she said. "What are you doing watch- wait never mind... I helped you right?" I said. She nodded shyly. I took a good look at her figure and saw I was the same height as her?! Woah what?! I studied her again only to find her the same height. I looked and what she was wearing only to see she was wearing a black miniskirt... Also...a black turtle-neck sweater. Where did she come from? The- Never mind... I studied her again and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away. "D-don't stare..." she said and hid her face. "Sorry..." I replied and went upstairs.

Okay when I came out of the...spare room I saw she was still down there sitting down hands in her pockets silently and immediatly I felt guilty. "What are you doing...?" I called. "...I'm sorry..." were the first words she said to me in a long time. "I-I didn't mean t-to..." she broke out into tears and I ran down the stairs and walked to her calmly.

She was still crying and she pulled up her turtle neck sweater to hide her face but I could obviously see her tears and I pulled it back down. "You...okay?" I said gently. And of course she lies.

"No..." she says. I sigh. "Come on...stop those tears..." I handed her a tissue. She gently wiped the tears away. I sigh relieved. "Say I didn't get your name. My name is Hideki..." I said gently still. "I-I'm Andr," she said eyes were still red from crying and I did something that surprised me. I touched her cheek. Andre looked up into my gray eyes and she looked back down. "Cmon...we have to go to sleep...we have nothing to do...okay?" I say gently. She nods her head and goes to sleep on my regular bed. I apply her for my high school and send it in the rain. Then I went to sleep.


	2. School and Shy Andr

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hello guys! Enjoy! No lemons just...maybe one but only one. So leave me alone! Q-Q**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

I woke up and looked up only to find Andr still asleep. I tossed her my old rents clothes. Hey they were black at least. I looked at her sleeping and she looked cute... Never mind that Hideki...you got to get breakfast ready and go to school. I made a few pancakes making 3. I was not sure how much she ate so I gave her two and I went to school eating my pancake on the way to school.

Okay I arrived at school only to find a few bullies. Bully 1 shouted at me,"Hey racist person get over here." I shouted back,"**Hitori de jāku wa watashi o nokosu!** (Leave me alone you jerk.)" Luckily he didn't understand and ran to me. Unfortunately he punched me in the face. I cried out not in pain what so ever,"Ā, anata wa tatakai o shitaidesu ka? Anata wa 1tsu o eta. (Oh, you wanna fight? You got one.)" I punched his face making his nose bleed. His companions came running. There were three total. I shouted to them,"Mō 3 wa, hokori o kamu! (Another three bite the dust!)" I sweeped one of their feet. Brought my fist contacted to another one and back kicked the one behind me. I walked away casually as they moaned holding various parts.

Yup regular learning stuff and came to work. Made a few yummy cakes. Double, single, triple, Quadruple layers I did. They sold like hot cakes. Okay I must admit I muttered something...it was in japenese same as I said to the bullies...Here is what I said.

"Kēki wa, sono aji no tame ni yoide wa arimasenga, ai no ryō wa, sono naka ni irete... (A cake is not good for its taste, but the amount of love put into it...)"

Hahaha! Famous quote I had! I smiled with pleasure when I finished with my work and went home. I was greeted by Andr upstairs reading a book. I said something else in japenese I must admit...I really hate myself for it... Here another one:

"Watashi wa Andor-ka gozen ureshi imasen ka? (Aren't you glad I am home Andr?)" I said almost silently but she replied in japenese as well surprisingly! I will tell you what she said.

"Un. Watashi wa. Shikashi, watashi wa sonoyōni ie ni modotte kangei hōyō suru shinkei ni wa arimasen! (Yup. I am. But I don't have to nerve to hug you so welcome back home!)" Andre replied shyly.

"Wait where did you learn japenese?" I asked surprised.

Andr replied almost silently,"I am an anime...I came from minecraft but this weird thunder left me out there in the rain... I was brought as anime...So w-welcome h-h-home..." She was still reading a book... I sighed and went into the kitchen and turned my back to her to cook a few donuts. I cooked a chocolate one, vanilla frosting, and glaze. I set them down on the table and went upstairs and did my homework.

I finished my homework and came downstairs only to find nobody there. I was confused but sighed. Then I got jumpscared by her. Back attack or teleportation?! Well...japenese again...hate me even more please!

"WHOA! ! ! ANDR o ochitsuke! ! ! ! (WHOA! CALM DOWN ANDR!)" I shouted in surprise.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga Hideki... Watashi wa futatabi sore o okonau koto wa arimasen... (I'm sorry Hideki... I promise I won't do it again...)" Andr replied shyly and hid her face once more.

I sideway glanced. "Really? You promise?" I asked. "I promise." She replied. I laughed mentally thinking how shy she still was. Meh...She is going to school with me...hope she won't get bullied... I looked concerned for her but went shopping for clothes for her.

I bought a few things she needs...:

-A new black turtle neck sweater 2x

-Two pairs of black stockings

-A new black miniskirt 4x

-Underpants (Women) 7x

That was all. I paid for them for a grand total of...wait what!? $100?! That...that takes up my credit card but... I sigh and pay for them. I walked home with them and gave them to Andr calmly. "You will need those...besides... You wear no underpants...You only wear a mini skirt to hide it...really? Wear them right now...I'm doing laundry next week. Andr nodded furiously. "Oh t-t-thank you..." Andr said almost silent. I sighed in relief. "You are welcome... Now we have to sleep...we have school tommorrow remember?" I said. Andr nodded furiously. Andr said,"O-o-okay..." And of course we brushed our teeth and went to sleep. We still slept on different matresses but I don't care...I do care about Andr...her health...everything...I will protect her no matter what.


	3. Shinjitsu wa jissai ni wa waruku wanai!

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Hope you like the story so far! I have to go to martial arts today but I will try my best to have Hideki and Andre hopefully safe until next chapter. **Shinjitsu wa jissai ni wa waruku wanai (The truth doesn't actually hurt)

**Hideki: Wait what do you mean?**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: You shall see...**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Andr's POV<strong>_

I wake up to see Hideki gone from his bed and smelled waffles. I went to brush my teeth... Okay anyways...well I just go down to the kitchen only to see Hideki eating a waffle. He said this and I shall translate it for you... "Ohayō! (Good Morning!)" he said. I replied shyly,"Ohayō..." I sat down though I just ate a piece of waffle. He gave me a plate of eggs?! I haven't been treated this way in...I don't know? A long time?! Okay so he gave me my supplies and books (He paid for them) and we went to school well...I wasn't holding hands with him... He turned a corner and only to find I lost him...in the park...alone.

I was then surrounded by...bullies Hideki was talking about... Bully 1 said,"Ooh...a good girl...nice figure...nice to-" That was when a fist knocked him out. "Kanojo ni te o furenaide kudasai anata ga hentai... (Don't touch her you pervert...)" Hideki said suddenly and sweeped the other three off their feets. "Hitotsu wa, futatsu no men de sorera o panchi... (One, two punch them in the face...)" Hideki seemed to mutter. "San wa, shi wa, ikutsu ka no ōku o korosu... (Three, four kill some more...)" Hideki said louder.

Hideki said only one word before I teleported to school. "GO!" I was in class early. All I saw were purple sparkles around me then they disappeared. I looked up to see the teacher. It was the math teacher... Just then Hideki came through the door a couple minutes later. "H-Hideki..." I said almost silent. "It's...it's okay..." he replied nearly silently. There were tears in my eyes as I silently cried. Hideki passed me a tissue to dry my nose and tears. I did so and we started class.

Here was our agenda for today...:

Math  
>SAT<br>Government  
>Etc.<p>

So...Hideki brought me to the place where he worked. It wasn't...that crowded. Hideki asked me,"Anata wa koko de shigoto o shitaidesu ka? (Do you wanna work here?)" I nodded furiously and said one word,"Un! (Yes!)" The...manager came over and asked Hideki,"You came to work...and...who did you bring?" Hideki said,"This is...my friend. She wants to work here as well..." The manager said it loud and clear,"Okay! This place needs some more employees anyways!" I was so excited. Hideki brought me into the kitchen and we started cooking. Three things I learned.

1) Don't eat the batter.  
>2) Don't eat the cake.<br>3) It is fun cooking with Hideki! ^-^

We finished making my first cake! It was black and purple frosting. With a cute enderman head made from the bread! He placed iton top of it and it looked cute! He added a few chocolate flowers on it and we were done. Manager was so pleased with us! He said we could have the rest of the day off so we went shopping. He bought me a...what do you call it...a black LONG skirt. I was up to my knee. I was happy about it and he bought me a donut. I chewed it thoughtfully. Hideki asked me,"Anata wa shinjitsu o saisei shi tari, aetetaidesu ka? (You wanna play truth or dare?)" "Un...? (Yes...?)" I replied puzzled so he asked me,"Shinjitsu ka aete? (Truth or dare?)" I said the only thing that came first,"Shinjitsu...? (Truth...?)" He asked a sentence and I understood automatically what the game was about...,"Anata wa dare ga sukidesu ka... ? (Who do you like...?)"

I replied shyly and prepared to teleport home,"Anata Hideki... (You Hideki)" Hideki looked at me and touched me on the arm and I teleported home. I brought him home with me on accident. "Anata o kakuninshitekudasai... Andor? (Are you sure...Andr?)" Hideki asked. I nodded shyly and he hid a smile. It was night time so we went to sleep. He slept on his matress while I slept on his bed... I was grateful...for his hospatality. He...he let me sleep on his bed and he barely even sleeps that much... He...he wakes up early every morning to cook for me... He...he was meant for me...


	4. Kōrakēki funsui bakuhatsu (ExplodingCake

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Andr...Andr Andr Andr...what did Hideki do...**

**Andr: -shrugs and shoves hands into pockets- Don't ask me...ask Hideki.**

**Hideki: ... I don't know...I was just making a cake and well yeah.**

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN: Okay fine...you get to tell in your perspective what happened.**

~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Just yesterday I figured out Andr liked me. Funny thing is I like her as well! She is cute...in a shy way of course. Okay first I go brush my teeth only to find Andr in the shower. One thing I wonder. Since she hates water...how is she taking a bath right now!? Oh well... I brushed my teeth and went into my kitchen to flip us some pancakes then I decided to test something. I took some whipped cream can and made a pancake. Flipped it with yeast in it and it rose. Then I put whipped cream on it with a strawberry split 4 way. Well let us just say it looked AWESOME. I added syrup on the side making a somewhat moat and I made another one same as that one. Andr sat by the table and ate a forkful of pancake with whipped cream. I figured she eat much... I said one thing in japenese! ^-^

"Anata wa pankēkiandore ga suki? (You like the pancake Andr?)" I asked kindly. She nodded gratefully. I smiled slightly at her. We set off to school. We got cornered by the bullies once more. I swept them off the feet and ran but only to find a knife at my throat. I widened my eyes when I saw Andr getting grappled by them. I tried to tell her to run but only to find all of them were punching my face. Before I blacked out I saw Andr teleporting somewhere else.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
><span><em><strong>Andr's POV<strong>_

Okay first of all I was worried about Hideki. I went to the police department and I brang a policemen there. Hideki was on the floor having a great beating with large sticks and stones. There was a crimson liquid flying everywhere, but later I realized it was blood. The policemen tazed all the bullies and Hideki struggled to get up for the stones and sticks were mainly beating up his legs, so he can't stand up and fight. He was limping, blood trickling out of his mouth. Well the policemen asked him,"You okay? You got quite a beating." Hideki nodded slowly,"I-I-I'll b-be f-fine..." Hideki managed to say. I teleported to Hideki and walked with him to school.

We came to school to meet a guy. His name was...uh...what was his name...Leon! Yes Leon! Leon showed me a picture of us and I frowned. "That is not true...w-we came from minecraft?!" I asked in surprise. Leon nodded and replied,"Hey, have you seen Cupa around?" I frowned and shook my head. Leon walked over to Hideki and helped him out of his seat. "Where do you guys work?" Leon asked. I frowned trying to remember the name. "Uh...it was...Kēki to nomu (Cake and Nom)" I managed to say. "Is that right Hideki?" I asked shyly. He frowned and shook his head. "No...it was...Mobuu~ōkābēkarī (Mob Walker Bakery)...I wonder why he named it that..." Hideki replied.

I shrugged and we went to the bakery. Manager came and asked,"Who is this guy?" I replied,"This is Leon. Um...Leon...do you want to work here...? W-we need all the help we can get..." I asked him shyly. Leon nodded furiously. "I want to know you guys better." He replied.

Of course Hideki taught Leon how to bake many many cakes. Double Layers with different layers then we did a funny experiment. Hideki took out a bottle of coke out of nowhere. "Where did you get that? Out of your-" Leon asked but Hideki interrupted,"No. I pickpocketed one of the bullies..." Hideki laughed. Hideki took out a strip of mint mentos and he gave each of us one and he dumped the rest into the coke. It exploded of course but he put it in the cake making it an exploding coke cake fountain. Hideki called it,"Bakuhatsu kōkusukēki no funsui (Exploding Coke Cake Fountain)." I giggled. Leon didn't understand and said,"What do you mean? I don't understand." But both me and Hideki laughed even more.

We went home and Leon went with us. "My home is near you see." He points next to our house. I personally think Hideki is glad. Both me and Hideki took turns taking shower. We ate sushi he made. (Yum! ^-^) Finished our homework. Brushed our teeth then went to sleep but we slept seperated from each other. I fell asleep within seconds...

* * *

><p><strong>HiDeKi: Oh my god...short chapter...I suck...sorry guys for the lack of updates...just mourning about Ask or Dare the Animatronics and Hideki. Also my schedule is FILLED with SO MUCH things to do! I'm EXTREMELY SORRY!<strong>

**Hideki: -holds katana against HiDeKi's throat- Now don't do that again about me getting beaten up...**

**HiDeKi: Sure... -SWAT force appears on doorstep-**

**SWAT: HIDEKI COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!**

**Hideki: Wait you ACTUALLY called the SWAT force on me?!**

**HiDeKi: -nods and laughs- HAHAHAHA! AUTHOR POWER!**

**Hideki: Ugh...okay fine do whatever you want...see you next chapter.**


	5. Hideki Injured, Cupa Met

**HiDeKi: Okay before we start here is the list of the names and who they are.**  
><strong>Cupa - Creeper (Obvious)<strong>  
><strong>Blazette - Blaze (Well Duh)<strong>  
><strong>Andr - Enderman (You guessed it)<strong>  
><strong>Gelli - Slime (What do you think?!)<strong>  
><strong>Skellen - Skeleton (Name tells it all)<strong>  
><strong>Mindy - Spider (Not expected? XP)<strong>  
><strong>Cassidy - Cave Spider (Name, and guess)<strong>  
><strong>Georgia - Ghast (Not Obvious...)<strong>  
><strong>Vilem - Iron Golem<strong>  
><strong>Izsune - Snow Golem<strong>  
><strong>Yaebi (Male) - Zombie (You may STOP calling him a girl...)<strong>  
><strong>Silky - Silverfish (No duh )<strong>  
><strong>Cleo - Wither (Coming soon...)<strong>  
><strong>Brittany - Wither Skeleton (Totally in next season)<strong>  
><strong>May - Mooshroom (Next season as well)<strong>  
><strong>HiDeKi: There we go. Covered all of them. Read on readers!<strong>

_**Leon's POV**_

Yay! My point of view! Anyways. Hi my name is Leon. I speak spanish. Okay first off I wake up and get out of bed. I stretch a little and go brush my teeth. I go outside to take a good deep breathe of air. "Good Morning Wo-" I looked down to find a body lying on my door step. I prepared to take out my phone when I forget that I was wearing my pajamas so instead I studied her. I saw a creeper hoodie with a green mini skirt. I looked away face red when I realized something... She wasn't wearing anything under it. I cared her inside and laid her gently on the bed. I went back down into the kitchen. I got dressed. I made some cereal and I practically ran next door and rang the doorbell rapidly.

_**Hideki's POV**_

I looked at the door and walked to it. I still was cooking bacon so I left it there to cook and saw Leon there standing there with a red face. I looked at him silently until he broke the silence. "Is Andr awake? You guys GOTTA come see this!" Leon practically shouted. I shot his a quizical look and he responded with a firm face. Andr poked her head behind me. "W-what do you mean Leon...?" She asked. I frowned but we followed Leon to his house and led us up to his bedroom. I looked at the figure in the bed and the minute I saw her creeper hoodie I knew it was Cupa. "Uh...you found her like me? Found her...on the floor right?" I asked. Andr just looked at the body and slowly a smile grew on her face. Leon said in response,"Yeah. Basically." I sighed. "You wouldn't mind she lived in your house right? I...don't have anymore matresses for anymore people..." I asked. Leon frowned and said,"Then go buy another!" I glared at him but at last I gave in. "Okay okay fine... Buy another matress but...you have to buy the women underwear." I slowly smiled as I said that. Leon grew pale. "W-w-what?! They will think I am a pervert!" Leon shouted. I smiled saying,"Naw...I did it for Andr. You, Cupa." Leon sighed and replied,"Fine...I'm ONLY doing this for Cupa." Andr shook Cupa as Cupa gradually woke up.

_**Cupa's POV**_

I woke up and only to find Andr waking me up. I looked at my feet to find I was in bed with two boys sitting at the edge. One stood out from the other but I didn't know who his name was. I looked at Andr. I got up and looked at Andr scared. She noticed and pulled me in for a hug. One of the boys noticed and said,"Well...sleeping beauty awakes." "Hey stop hitting on her...take it slow Leon." Well that person I noticed was Leon...hmmm... Leon said this,"Be quiet Hideki...I'm not hitting on her!" He blushed furiously. Hideki laughed. "Hahaha...got you that time." Leon blushed even more red and replied,"Oh yeah? Then you should see-" "Woah buddy. You got a little angry there...calm down." Hideki replied and laughed. Just then I couldn't take it and I smacked Hideki's face but he blocked it. Hideki sighed. "Well...seems like you got a thing for him don't you..." He slowly smiled. "Hey Leon you might want to go to the store now to buy her some...underpants. He sighed and left. Hideki said to me,"I will see you two at my house. I'm cooking a bit. See you there." Hideki walked out the door as Andr poked me and said in japenese,"Anata wa kare no koto o shiru toki, kare wa īdesu... (He is nice when you get to know him.)"

I stood there with Andr till Leon came back panting as he shoved a bag into my hands,"Go wear these now." I looked at him. His face was red as I peeked my head outside the door only to find some bullies trying to get to us but Hideki is kicking them in the heads. I looked at the underpants in my hands as one of the bullies shouted,"LOOK! THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!" Hideki smashed his fist against the persons face. One bully had enough and took out a pocket knife and stabbed it into Hideki's back. Hideki went limp and landed on the ground with blood around him. I looked on with shock only to find Andr teleport behind the bully and kick his shin. She teleported behind each one of them and smashed a random object on their heads. Stones, sticks, and even the knife in Hideki. She took it out and stabbed the bully. She walked to Hideki and nudged him. Hideki looked up silently and smiled weakly and face landed on the ground. Leon ran to him and carried him inside. He laid him on the bed while Hideki was panting heavily. He applied some anti-biotics and wrapped a cast around his waist. Andr looked on blankly. I went into the bathroom and wore the underpants. I came back and Hideki was up blood seeping through the cast and we walked to school.

_**?'s POV**_

"Have you killed them yet...?" I asked. "No sir...we haven't..." said Killaice. "We nearly ended one, the one that has been beating us up constantly till the Enderman got in the way. I saw the creeper there as well..." I yelled,"**WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED THEM?!**" He walked away slowly in fear and replied,"Because I was useless!" I smiled devilishly and said,"Very good..." I pushed a lever and down he dropped into a pit of lava. "...I will kill you Hideki, Andr, Leon, and Cupa. I guarantee you I WILL kill you! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_**Hideki's POV**_

Ugh...okay done with school. I brought Cupa with us to the bakery and we showed her. I asked her,"Do you want to work here?" She nodded slowly. I smiled,"That is good. We need all the help we can get." We got to work and I fooled around a bit I admit. I made a mentos/coke gun... I sprayed Leon with it and he made one himself and fired at me but I dodged and it hit Cupa instead. "HEY!" Cupa shouted. She made one for herself and sprayed Leon but he dodged and it hit Andr instead. "AH!" Andr screamed. She made one and we had a big fight.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Manager, I promise it won't happen again!" I apoligized. He nodded and we cleaned up our mess. We walked home only to be ambushed by...2 bullies?! Where was the third one?! I kicked one in the shin and got smashed in the back with a knee and I, of course, attacked back. I saw the others run. My eyes flickered corrupted purple and the two bullies backed up in fear and ran away. I ran to catch up with them and we continued to walk home. We reached our homes did our homework. Took baths. Blah blah blah. All the regular things you do before bed. Did our homework and went to sleep. Cupa slept on a matress. Andr slept on my bed. And well...I slept in a sleeping bag. Hey I was on a tight budget! I fell asleep soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HiDeKi: New character coming next chapter and...beach day! ^-^ Yay!<strong>

**Hideki: I can't swim...I'm injured!**

**HiDeKi: -frowns- It's like saying for you: I've fallen and I can't get up!**

**Hideki chases HiDeKi**

**HiDeKi: -laughs histerically while running- See you guys next time! Also go meet my friend ProJEcTReMIX! ^-^ See you guys next chapter! BYEEEEEE!**

**Hideki: GET OVER HERE!**


	6. Watashitachiha, jeiden o mitasu!

**Hideki: Wahahahahaha! HiDeKi let me be the author now! Bow before me!**

**Cupa: -rolls eyes-**

**Hideki: Bad! -pushes her into a pit of lava-**

**HiDeKi: Don't abuse your power bro...**

**Hideki: Fine... -snaps fingers and Cupa comes back to life-**

**Cupa: -pouts-**

**Leon: Awww...**

**Cupa: -blushes furiously- Don't taunt me...**

**HiDeKi: By the way "Watashitachiha, jeiden o mitasu!" means We meet Jaden... A bit of a spoiler...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Leon's POV<strong>_

Wahahahaha...Welcome back... Okay anyways I did the normal route and well...went over to Hideki's. Turns out Hideki was making bacon with Andr and Cupa sitting at the table. He invited me in to eat bacon...Yum...Okay anyways we went to school, Hideki beat up the bullies while we ran and we met in school. Hideki seemed a bit off but he was otherwise fine. The teacher and all the random girls just stares us both but we ignored them. Some gossip started and blah blah blah. We went to class and well...it was boring. Anyways I started getting jealous. You will see...

_**Jaden's POV**_

Okay first off I HAVE to get used to girls and female teachers staring at me. Second off I met the perfect girl. Third, she was with another boy. I glared at him and he glared right back! The nerve he has! I swear I will beat him up after school. Right now I paid close attention and took all the notes required to pass everything. Then after school...well...I had a little...fight. I punched the person in the face making him have a nosebleed. "OW! I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" the person shouted. And of course...all Herobrine exploded.

_**Hideki's POV**_

I heard Leon's shout and of course I ran to it. Cupa and Andr ran beside me. I saw Leon get beaten up just in time to register what they were fighting about. The mystery boy shouted,"SHE IS MINE!" He slammed his fist onto Leon's back. I ran there and of course I got involved. I actually had the gut to stand between the two when I was injured... And of course...he just had to...JUST HAD TO punch me in the stomach. I collapsed on the ground and felt his fist bash onto my back and it felt like daggers were going up my spine. And I blacked out just like that...

_**Cupa's POV**_

I stood there in horror watching the fight go on and I watched as Hideki got beaten up. I saw Andr with tears in her eyes. I saw Leon, blood dripping down his face. I saw the mysterious person watch with horror as he injured Hideki. All I said was just 3 words,"Oh...my...Notch..."

_**Andr's POV**_

Okay...I admit I cried and all but...I just couldn't bear seeing Hideki getting hurt. The mysterious person backed up slowly and ran away. I ran to Hideki and shook him. He...blacked out while Cupa ran to Leon. Cupa said something but...I don't want to translate it... Cupa said,"nosrep nmad taht..." I thought silently _Who...would do this to Hideki...unless...it could be...oh no..._ I covered my mouth silently thinking one word _Herobrine..._

_**Hideki's POV**_

I woke up with Andr sitting by my bed with Cupa and Leon. He was holding his nose with a tissue. I sighed relieved they were okay. I smiled encouragingly at Andr and said,"Why...not...go to the beach...?" They all looked glum so I wanted to cheer them up. They sighed and nodded. I smiled once more as I got off the bed. We went shopping for...swimsuits for Leon, Cupa, and Andr. Not me. I was too injured. We went to the beach on a bus. We brought pails and shovels with us but first Cupa, Andr and Leon got changed. Of course they all looked great on them.(Leon hid his nosebleed so don't question it...) We made castles and a ditch. They went swimming while I watched them. Then I saw the mysterious person again with only a swimsuit on. He sighed and said,"We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jaden. What is yours?" I hid a smile and said,"Hideki. Nice to meet you." Just then all three of them came walked to me. I looked at Jaden's face as I saw his face grow red. I laughed because I was sure he shy around one of them...but which one...oh yeah...Cupa. Meh... Jaden walked up to them and said,"I'm sorry for having to start off on the wrong foot. Please forgive me. I'm Jaden." They all looked at him weird. Cupa and Andr smiled unsure but introduced themselves. Jaden turned to Leon.

"And what may your name be?" Jaden asked but Leon didn't respond. I walked over and said,"He sometimes holds grudges...His name is Leon. Anyways who wants some ice cream?" They all smiled and we raced to the ice cream store. I bought us cookies n' cream ice cream and ate it. Jaden and Leon ended up with a moustache and we all laughed. By the end of the day we were EXHAUSTED. We all went home. Jaden showed us where he worked which was in Mob Walker Bakery! Woo! We gonna work with him tomorrow. He lived right next door by me. Leon was unhappy about that but I convinced him.

We did our homework and ate dinner. We took showers and of course went to sleep. I felt an odd presence watching us in the shadows but I ignored it.

_**?'s POV**_

Huh...they seem nice enough...I won't target this house...for now. But...I feel uncomfortable...It's like...when I peeked in the person "Jaden's House" ...I...had a crush on him automatically... Crush at first sight. Eh...Anyways...I...will meet them all later at school...tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>HiDeKi: Okay...first of all...I took away Hideki's powers of this story. Also shout out to ProJEcTReMIX for letting me use his character. Yes I know him in real life. Anyways ummm...spoiler alert: The person watching them is one of the mobs...go guess! -laughs- Good luck with that!<strong>

**Hideki: -holds katana at HiDeKi's throat- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~**

**HiDeKi: OH GOD!**

**Hideki: HAHAHAHA! Got you bad that time!**

**HiDeKi: ...Very funny...**

**Andr: -teleports into HiDeKi's face- Boo**

**HiDeKi: OH GOD! -faints-**

**Andr: He will be fine in a while.**

**Hideki: High-five Andr!**

**Andr and Hideki High-five each other.**


	7. Seven people and the battle!

**HTh: Lol...I'm lazy to type my name!~ Okay anyways I know you waited a LONG time! Okay few new characters. Shout out to PICH21, and Shiinon-chii! Profile for their OC's then we begin!**

**PICH21's OC - X**  
><strong>Shiinon-chii - Corvus and Rena<strong>

**Hth: Moving on! ^-^**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Wake up in the morning feeling- Okay sorry. Tempo going on. I was listening to music as I went to sleep. Andr, well...she was just up as soon as I was awake. "Go call Cupa up for me please Andr?" I asked. She nodded and shook Cupa up as I was going downstairs. I made pancakes and I decided to be funny so I added icing on top of it and candle on it. As soon as they arrived they stood in shock looking at the pancakes. "Happy birthday!" I said trying not to laugh. The minute they bit into it they realized something, it was just a pancake. I cracked up but they got over their shock and laughed with me. I taught them how to make one and we invited Leon over to eat our "cake". I invited Jaden as well and when they both bit into the "cake" they were shocked to find they were pancakes.

Of course we all laughed as soon as they realized it was a pancake. Then we started off to school.

Yeah yeah blah blah. We walked through the park but only to find to be all of us bunch together getting surrounded by bullies. Actually they didn't SEEM like bullies. There were just seven people people surrounding us but they seemed friendly. We found out their names. X, Corvus, Rena, Mindy, Blazette, Yaebi, and Skellen. I ignored Rena's glance at me but I caught her looking at Andr in anger. I frowned and we went to school.

Okay, I just figured out something... They all were in my class suprisingly. I took a few notes on them. X, mostly looked at Skellen during class. I laughed in my mind. I smell a crush... Corvus...more of a...silent type. Yaebi, despite being a zombie he was quite a smart one. Also he doesn't nom on brains. Games are screwed.

Mindy, likes to jump scare people and mostly jump scares me. Blazette, quite rude but nice once you get to know her. Rena, huh...I saw her peek glances at me at the corner of my eye. I sighed heavily because they all lived near me. Ironic right? We went to the bakery only to find the seven of them want to work there. The manager was happy but I facepalmed myself.

I taught them how to make cakes and muffins. The manager was so proud that he allowed all of us to cut work short. There was a carnival near by so we went there. We went on the ferris wheel and well... it was...calm. Also half the gang disappeared...where did they go?

_**Skellen's POV**_

Ugh...lost with half the group... Let me see... Their names were...X, Andr, Yaebi, Blazette, and of course Jaden. Well...we got attacked by a few bullies but Jaden just beat them up. Huh... Okay first off, we went to get cotton candy.

Second, we sat on the benches.

Third, we left Blazette there on accident.

Fourth, we came back to find Hideki beating up a few seniors.

I was just standing there like, _What's going on?_ Okay...first off, I did NOT mean to kill a senior with my bow, honest! The bow just appeared in my hands and by instinct an arrow appeared out of no where and shot the senior in the head. Blood gushed down his head as Hideki stood in shock. Of course everybody freezed and the bow was still in my hand.

Hideki and Jaden were just...injuring the seniors...but me...I killed one. The word killed echoed in my head. The seniors ran away scared as both the bow and the arrow in the senior disappeared. X was staring at me shocked. I shuffled my feet nervous, and of course I ran away embarrassed.

_**X's POV**_

I-I don't understand why but...I followed her. She got tired soon enough and she sat down on a bench tears streaming down her cheek. I sat next to her silently and tapped her shoulder.

"You...alright?" I asked. She nodded her head but I knew she was lying.

"Cmon...don't lie to me." I replied. She shook her head not wanting to talk to me but I persisted.

"Please...?" I pleaded. She took in a shaky breath but nodded anyways.

"I...don't want to...kill..." she said shakily. I nodded. "Neither do I...but...you already did it...it is in the past now...just...a few minutes ago." I joked trying to make her laugh.

Instead...she didn't laugh. She just continued to cry. I sighed and said,"Look up into my eyes." She looked up slowly and stared into my eyes. Should I be doing this...? I...feel ashamed but I did it anyways. I pecked her cheek and she slapped my cheek.

"You pervert!" she said laughing. I smiled. It was worth it to make her laugh. It was totally worth it...

_**Yaebi's POV**_

I may be a zombie but I notice things. These are what I see:

Rena glares at Andr and I smell a crush between them...  
>Hideki is ignoring Rena because she is annoying him.<br>Jaden...well...him and Leon are fighting over Cupa sadly.  
>Corvus is slowly working his temper up because of the fuss between Jaden and Leon. Sadly they ignored him.<br>Blazette is talking to Mindy, while Hideki is just...sitting there zoning out.

See. I notice things, unlike my crazy brothers. They eat brains. Blah blah blah. This is brains. That is brains. Even their gibberish drives me crazy! Ugh...their moans are really saying this: Come help me eat this persons brain. I always shudder because of that. In Minecraft I was always attacked by golems. It was always not fair.

Golems attacked the mobs left and right, Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders, even Enderman! ENDERMAN! The more I thought about it the more I got worked up. Also good news, we are together somewhat.

Bad news, we caught X and Skellen talking. I really liked it here are the fair but Hideki said this,"We could always come back tomorrow." Of course I knew it was true.

_**Andr's POV**_

Okay...where...do I start? Jump scare or...Hmmm... Okay fine. I spoke to Hideki in japanese so only Cupa, Hideki, Skellen, Jaden, Blazette and Yaebi can only understand,"Karera wa, naze Rena wa watashi o niran-sa ni tsuite nani o hanashite iru?! (What are they talking about and why is Rena glaring at me?!)"

Hideki sighed heavily and said,"Sonotame... Kanojo wa kanashi-sō ni... Watashi ni kataomoi o motte imasu. (Because...she has a crush on me...sadly.)" I frowned and looked at him sadly,"Anata wa hontōni watashi o sukika, kore wa tan'naru otoridesu ka? (Do you really like me or is this a decoy?)" He shook his head. "Iya... (No...)" They looked at us both confused but I put up my turtle-neck sweater,"D-d-don't stare..."

Okay...we walked home but we got attacked by the bullies once more. Sadly we all fought because they were outnumbering Hideki and Jaden. Of course Yaebi didn't feel any pain so he just charged toward the leader getting punched many times but ignoring them.

Cupa...well...she just punched a few but a tiny explosion in her fist always sent them flying to a building or something.

Hideki, he was flipping them everywhere. You should've seen them fly! They were just like I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! then they would fall onto the ground face first.

Blazette...she was just taking out a lighter and burning certain areas of their clothing. I found it kind of funny but the bullies, Nope.

Rena, back kicking all of them as if trying to impress Hideki but failing in the process for he was still ignoring her.

Corvus, he...got angry and well...started sending all of them flying in certain directions but along with a hurt back, face, or head, they were clutching certain areas that were injured.

Skellen was smacking everybody with a now splintered arrow. There was an arrow shaft in one of their stomaches.

Mindy, jump scaring as usually but smacking them in the face after. The battle was so intense I couldn't see the others.

I teleported behind each bully dodging their attacks and pushing them on the ground.

When we were done we saw a whole BATTLEFIELD of bullies groaning on the ground. We all rushed home and then we did our usual thing before going to sleep. Well...Corvus and the rest on the six slept at Hideki's house. Hideki slept in the attic while he gave sleeping bags to everyone except for Cupa and I. Jaden and Leon were lucky to have there own houses and not have to share, unlike Hideki... We all took turns using the bathroom and I fell asleep as quick as a rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>HTH: AGH! I'M SO TIRED! JUST RECENTLY BURNT THE NIGHT FUEL! Q_Q<strong>

**Hideki: Wahahahahaha!**

**Andr: -teleports into Hideki's face- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**HTH: HOLY! -faints-**

**Andr: ...Uh...Five Night's at Freddy's reference right?**

**Hideki: -nods- Okay...see you guys later...?**


	8. Valentine's Day!

**HTh: EH! I'm back guys! I'm too lazy to wait for the Valentine's Special...so I'm doing it right now! I'm leaving for Valentines anyways so enjoy reading it!**

**Charged Cupa: ...Hehehe...where is Leon...**

**HTh: Uh...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

Wake up feeling weird... Way to start my day. I looked outside but it wasn't stormy. I frowned slightly but went to the stove top to start cooking for the gang. Burned my hand a few times but it never really bothers me... I have suffered worse.

I whipped up (no, not with a whip but with kitchen utensils...OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!) a batch of waffles. I took one and ate it in silence. I went up to the attic to find my old katana in there. I polished it a bit and went to make a...weapon.

Okay, finished with the weapon... By the time I finished, everyone had woken up. I had a katana and a knife concealed in my clothes. I gave it a few test swings. Okay before I go further I will explain how it works.

I swing my right arm to the side and the katana slides down because it is held by a strap, a metal one. It can be concealed also when done with the murder.

The knife acts on command. It comes out when an opponent gets to close and as I punch them the get stabbed. Cool eh? Okay so the gang walked through the park. I was with them of course but they attacked us from behind. I frowned as they took Andr and Cupa and held them in a choking form. I sighed and swung my left arm toward Cupa's holder and the knife flew out stabbing him in the head.

X, out of no where just took a stick with Leon and beat them up. Yes...I swung my right arm and my katana went into my hand. "Fun time..." I muttered as I threw it into the holder of Andr and it went through his chest.

Andr teleported behind me frightened and I took the katana out of the dead body and looked at the other bullies getting beaten up. Jaden, punching them to the wall, Cupa, smacking them away. I sighed and said,"These guys were getting annoying..." Corvus just retaliated onto the leader and beat him up. I sighed and took my knife out of the person's forehead.

We walked to school in silence, because of what just happened but I dug out a grenade out of my pocket and tossed it at the dead body. Of course they exploded as we walked away in slow motion. Just then snow came falling from the sky.

"Ummm...where is the logic?" Leon asked but I shushed him. "There is no logic..." I said stiffling a laugh. "Sure...it is just...make-believe or coincident." Jaden muttered. Andr just shrugged and threw her sunglasses to the floor. I sighed thinking, _I paid quite a lot for these...but...eh. Heck the why and why the heck._

* * *

><p>We finished school soon it became weird and awesome at the same time...<p>

_**Leon's POV**_

We working heading off to our job but then lightning struck the mobs one by one. I noticed a weird silohette hiding behind a tree get struck by lightning to. I frowned slightly. The only people who weren't was Hideki, Jaden, X, Corvus, and of course me. My eyes widen as well as the others. This was gonna get ugly.

We rushed to the bakery and of course we realized something...it was Valentine's Day. It was closed. Okay I will explain why we ran away. When...any of the mobs get struck by lightning...they become the...opposite of their personality. Normally Cupa wouldn't want to do _it_, but now she is flipped...she is the other way around.

She _wants_ to do _it_. Yup...go figure. Andr, most commonly she wouldn't be hugging Hideki or even _kiss_ him! Or want to do _it_ but she is the complete opposite. Make sense now? Good. Of course Hideki has to dodge Andr's kisses and hugs because she _teleports_. Yup...poor Hideki... He constantly gets the beating doesn't he...

The _only_ way to get them back is too...yeah. You guessed it, have their weaknesses fight _for_ us. Hideki went into the pet store and said,"I need a cat pronto." "What is the rush?" the clerk said. "Uh...I don't want to be living alone in my basement anymore!" Hideki said, first thing in his mind. I facepalmed myself but it worked anyways.

The kitty padded over to Charged Cupa and of course she stopped and got out of her charged form. The zombie was next. Sunlight. He normally whore shades to cover his eyes so I just tugged them off his eyes and he wasn't charged anymore.

Andr's eyes were furious as she tried to hug Hideki. "UGH! HELP!" Hideki yelled out. I sighed and poured water on Andr and she stopped. "OWWWWWW!" Andr yelled out and of course, Hideki went to help her.

The mysterious figure looked like the spider so I just slapped her. And she wasn't charged anymore. Corvus was just standing there taking all the hugs from Mindy. Blazette was chasing Jaden around, unfortunately. "Help!" Jaden cried out failing to run away from her. I dumped a bucket of cold water on her. "Ouchy!" Blazette whimpered.

Skellen was chasing X around and dodging all the arrows she was shooting at him. "Whup. Miss. Can't touch this. Derp. Ooh kill em!" X said as he danced out of all the arrows. "DROP THE BASS!" X yelled out and Hideki magically had a DJ stand with him and played "Turn Down For What". "Where is the logic again?" I asked. "No where but in Narnia." Hideki said.

~**Meanwhile In Narnia**~

"Chocolate fudge for you and HEY! How come my wand isn't working!" yelled out the Ice Queen.

~**Back In The Real World**~

"Yup...Go figure." I said. Meanwhile, X was gangnam styling out of the arrows, "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sexy lady! Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop. Oppa gangnam style!" X sang out. Hideki was laughing like crazy and played the Harlem shake. X started harlem shaking out of the arrows path. "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" X yelled out and everybody joined except me, Skellen, Corvus and Hideki.

I facepalmed and poured water on Skellen's head. Skellen wasn't charged anymore and heard the music and stepped back slowly and backed up to the wall watching them party.

~**One Hour Later**~

"Great Music..." Andr said quietly. Hideki sighed silently and started playing slow music for the couples and said into the mike,"Slow dance, for you couples out there go grab your...girlfriend/boyfriend and get onto the dance floor. I'm just gonna...stay here." Of course I asked Cupa but Jaden asked at the same time. We got into a fight.

**_Hideki's POV_**

Ugh...they were having a fight again. I walked over with my katana drawn and seperated the both of them from each other with the blunt part of my blade. "Don't...fight. And Jaden, it seems Blazette has interest in you...how come you don't go and ask her?" I asked.

Jaden of course frowned and shook his head but Blazette did the opposite. She walked over and asked Jaden,"Do you want to dance?" Jaden was gonna say no but I said it for him,"He would love to." I said and Blazette happily took his hand onto the dance floor.

"Phew...Thanks Hideki." Leon said. "It's okay...but don't get into anymore trouble...got it?" I asked. He nodded and I watched the couples go onto the dance floor up on my DJ stand. I sighed happily and ignored Rena, whom was holding my arm, and Andr holding the other. I sighed thinking _Why can't they get along?!_. Of course the music stopped playing.

"Thanks for the music Hideki." Everybody said and I just nodded my head and we headed home.

We worked on homework together and of course did our things before we went to sleep, but I did not sleep. I went to check on the floorboard I discovered that opened and took two daggers with me.

**_?'s POV_**

"Have you killed them yet..." I said. "No master...I will do my best to kill them...especially that Hideki guy..." Cassidy said. "Good...I know I can depend on you." I said. "You will be MINE Hideki...MINE!"

**_Hideki's POV_**

_Huh...that guy try and kill me eh...living under my house...dumb person...won't last a second against me..._ I thought as I pressed the two daggers against my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Good right? No kissing or hugging except Corvus...Meh...Mindy got struck by lightning...don't worry. She will turn good soon. I promise. Cross my heart and hope not to die. -glares at Hideki-<strong>

**Hideki: Fine... -drops katana-**

**HTh: OOOOOOOOOH! YOU DROPPED THE SOAP!**

**Hideki: -glares at HTh- What is wrong with you...**

**HTh: Oh nothing...**

**Andr: -teleports into HTh's face- Boo.**

**HTh: -faints-**

**Andr: Five Night's At Minecraft. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it, why do you want to-**

**Hideki: Please don't violate copyright Andr...Please don't...**

**Andr: Okay... -looks on ground ashamed-**

**Hideki: -pats her back gently-**


	9. Hideki's Other Forms

**HTh: Introducing a few new OC's. Wahahahahaha!**

**Vanesse - ProjectReMix  
>Shiro - ME!~<strong>

**HTh: About it. Fun forms Hideki has activates NOW!~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

Ah...I'm so tired...I wake up blurry eyed and goes down to the kitchen to cook some pancakes and bacon for everybody. My eyes are cleared and are not blurry until I feel the barrel of a shotgun rested against my head and a knife at my neck.

"Uh...Let me guess...Assassin sent to kill me?" I said clearly tired. I had plenty of assassins come here to kill me just for the $500,000,000 reward they get.

"Nope! I'm your sister! Remember?" she asked. I sighed.

"Shiro I guess?" I asked. I felt the knife and the barrel of the shotgun removed from my head.

"Yup! I'm home brother!" She said cheerfully and hugged me tight.

"AH! Damn it Shiro! One minute you try to kill me! The other you don't!" I yelled frustrated.

That particullarly woke up the whole house and I heard a stampede of footsteps going down the stairs with a bunch of weapons.

"Uh...guys its fine!" I yelped knowing what they did to assassins. Shiro just stood there confidently.

"You okay Hideki?" Yaebi asked. I sighed tiredly. They sure acted like parents...

"Yeah...listen you wouldn't want to take my sister on. Both me and her graduated Assassination Academy so don't try!" I said slightly worried for them.

"My brother passed because of his other forms. Me, I passed for the way I lured in my prey and attack." Shiro said smiling cutely.

I sighed patting her head.

"Brother! Have you shown them your forms?" Shiro asked. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna do it now." I said.

I muttered under my breath,"May darkness prevail, I summon thee, Chaos Realm!"

I yelled the last part while taking a crystal blue herb and a corrupted purple herb. Shiro looked at me confused but I smiled at her.

"Here is Blue. He is a more friendly version of me but brutal in battle." I said popping the crystal blue herb in my mouth.

A blue crystal formed around me and consumed me and everything went black.

_**Blue's POV**_

"Whooo! Been a long time you haven't had me out Hideki!" I yelled stretching out. I saw a bunch of people in front of me in the Chaos Realm with only one person I know.

"Shiro?" I asked confused. She nodded.

"Yup...show them what you can do brother." Shiro said. I smiled gratefully.

I was a wolf, a crystal wolf made entirely of crystals. I had blue anime hair and some crystal wings. I had a katana and a sword pack on my back.

"Crystal Raig!" I yelled as a bunch of blue crystal appeared in front of me and exploded into shatters. I caused some cuts on me slightly but didn't hurt.

I muttered,"Crystal Formation..." as some blue crystals appeared around me.

"Crystal Penetration!" I yelled as some crystals broke and shot them forward to a corrupted wolf. They just stood there bored out of their minds.

I sighed and muttered one last thing before I vanished.

"Crystal Destruction..." I said as the crystals around me broke and caused me to blow up.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I coughed horribly and looked at my body.

"Oh boy...let me guess...he used Crystal Destruction?" I muttered but they nodded.

"Well...I have two wolf forms and two human forms. I save the human form...for last." I said winking at them.

"Shiro. You might have to contain this one." I said. She nodded in response as she took out a katana and a shotgun.

The others stood back wide eyed. If Shiro was like this then this might be dangerous.

"I introduce Chaos Lord. Ruler of the Chaos Realm." I said as I popped a purple corrupted herb in my mouth.

_**Chaos Lord's POV**_

I am insane. I need blood...NOW!

**_Shiro's POV_**

Oh god...he hasn't been in this form in ages...I could tell Hideki hasn't been feeding him much...and hasn't eaten much himself.

He was a wolf, tainted and covered in purple eyes. Tentacles with eyes on him. He had tentacles that stretched out looking like wings but still, he could fly with them.

He had purple matted fur with a scythe slung on his back. I brought the shotgun aiming at his head but he said something.

"Tentacle Wrap." He muttered as tentacles bound itself to my feet. I took my katana and sliced through them. I looked at the others for they had been wrapped in tentacles.

"Corrupt." He said as the tentacles began to glow purple.

The tentacles fell away leaving the crew basically almost dead and partially corrupted. I glared at him and fired my shotgun. With the bullets I charged with my katana.

He took out his scythe and muttered something in japenese in my ear.

"Yoku nemuru... (Sleep well...)" he said as he swung his scythe.

I replied fierce,"Kesshite watashi wa yoku suimin o tsumorida n! (Never am I gonna sleep well!)"

We clashed scythe against katana as I brung up the shotgun.

"Neru... (Go to sleep...)" I said in a demonic tone as I pulled the trigger.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I got up clutching my side. I felt a huge impact in it but when I saw Shiro's shotgun I knew what happened.

"Enter...my home." I said as the landscape around us shimmered.

I got everybody healed and uncorrupted. I heard a knock on the door and went over.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" The girl shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelped.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to say, I'm Vanesse. Anyways here is some dynamite lit." she said as she tossed it to me.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I pinched the fuse. The fire went out but when I looked up she was gone.

I turned around to see her checking Jaden's arms, body and other body parts.

"You okay? You hear me?" She said smacking his face lightly.

"What did you do to my brother..." she asked, hair getting in her eye giving her the evil glint.

"Oh nothing much. Treated him to some pancakes and bacon. Why?" I said casually.

"Bacon...Did you say Bacon? -**censored**- you." she said glaring at me.

"What...you don't like bacon?" I asked.

She glared at me and replied,"Like them...I love them!"

"Then why did you curse?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"KAWAII!" she squealed but I glared at her.

"I just came to inform you that the bullies are targeting your house tonight." she replied casually. I sighed looking at them.

I walked out to the front just in time to see a wave of bullies come this way.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I said,"Why can't I have a normal day?!"

They kept advancing and I felt everyone watching me through the window.

I sighed and smiled,"Bloody Grey...time to do the job."

I bit my forearm skin and ripped up half of its skin.

"BLOODY GREY I COMMAND THY! DO THY BIDDING OF THEE!" I yelled blacking out.

_**Bloody Grey's POV**_

"Ah...about time Hideki sent me out...but he is controlling my body...no matters." I said.

My description? I have red hair with blood dripping from it. I wear a pure white shirt and white pants. I smiled sweetly at them.

They all flinched as I smiled.

"Are you ready for a fun bloody time?" I asked devilish.

I bit on my arm and ripped up part of my skin to get some blood.

"**Summon: Blood Scythe**!" I yelled as my blood went into my hand and went into a formation of a scythe.

"We are so screwed." I heard one of the bullies said as the scythe took shape and solidified.

I swung it at there heads but as it hit there head it cut it off. Blood was spraying everywhere. I smiled slightly.

"**Summon: Blood Golem**" I said casually as all the blood I got formed into a golem. The golem went around stomping on them, causing panics in their ranks.

Shiro walked up to me and tapped me gently.

I sighed and bit on my hand and ripped a tiny bit of skin as I turned back into Hideki.

**_Hideki's POV_**

"Well...that was fun...besides, its night time and it is SATURDAY." I said calm.

"I take sleeping with my brother!" Shiro shouted out.

I facepalmed but I slept in the attic and gave Shiro my sleeping bag. I slept ON THE FLOOR.

We did our usually things, I made cake and yay! Food. Okay and we fell asleep!~

* * *

><p><strong>BG: Hi...HTh was too lazy to type my name so, have a nice bloody time would ya?<strong>

**HTh: Be quiet Bloody Grey. That is enough.**

**BG: Bye!~ See ya later as I kill HTh...**

**Shiro: Don't bro.**


	10. Assassin vs The Gang

**HTh: #Doubledigits! HURRAH! Been watching too much anime! -nosebleeds- Fell on my face but who cares! Writing this makes me HAPPY!**

**Hideki: Ha. GAAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Andr: Bad...not nice.**

**Leon: Hehehe... -grips bo staff and smashes onto HTh's skull-**

**Hideki: Yowch...that must hurt...**

**Leon: Not as much as this... -splits the bo staff apart to reveal a knife in it-**

**Hideki: -looks at Leon blankly-**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Leon's POV<em>**

Muehehehehehe...okay so I have this bo staff right? I smacked it against a bullies skull and he collasped. I put a little...twist inside the bo staff. Instead of it being completely wood, it would contain a knife in it. Hideki knows about this since he taught me about hidden weapons. Ho ho ho...the bullies would get a nasty surprise when I swing it.

Also, I figured out what Hideki meant by the bullies trying to be assassins and kill him for the reward. He allowed us for a bit to try and kill him but the only that even got near him was Andr and Shiro. He went easy on all of us but not a scratch on us. He was still recovering but instead of him being Hideki, he was Blue. Exactly.

It definitly shows that his original form is still healing. Though the funny thing is that he was cooking something different. Omelette. It was weird but he slipped a special something in each of them. Lucky it was food but for Shiro, he slipped a lemon in there. Funny right? Unluckily Shiro found out and stuffed it into his mouth.

"MPH!" Blue said muffled and spit it out.

"SHIRO REALLY?!" Blue yelled as she nodded her head calmly and ate her omelette. He sighed facepalming himself.

"Hey...why do you try and put lemons in there? Isn't that too noticable?" I asked but her shook his head.

"No. Shiro put two lemons in my mouth including one lemon jawbreaker. I HATE LEMONS!" Blue yelled.

Blue slowly went back to Hideki. Sadly he tasted the lemon in his mouth and went into the bathroom to puke. Andr was looking at him confused. X was just sprawled on the floor playing video games. Skellen was reading a book next to X. Funny how they get along so well. The rest of us were doing random things.

The doorbell rang and Hideki went over calmly with a tennis racket in his hand. He opened the door to get almost stabbed in the heart by a random assassin.

"REALLY!?" He yelled. "WHAT IS WITH YOU ASSASSIN'S?! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIGHT DAY AND NIGHT WITH NO SLEEP! CAN I GET A BRE-" He got cut off.

I looked at him to find that a blade was poking through his chest and she was bitting at his neck. I glared at her as the rest of us took some weapons Hideki had lying around. Yes the cops don't go into his house. Funny again right? Andr and Shiro went into different places with their rifles.

Shiro was hanging from the ceiling like spider man with Mindy. Andr teleported onto the roof watching the assassin's every movement. That was when everything went crazy. The assassin lunged at me with her blade withdrawn but Shiro landed next to her and put the rifle into her stomach.

The assassin smiled deviously and she fired a web hanging them on the ceiling.

"Hehehe...you will soon see why I came here..." the assassin creepily said.

Andr was frightened and the webs didn't allow her to teleport. Mindy was on the ground beaten up. She couldn't get up. I still had my bo staff in my hand. I swung my bo staff into the assassin's direction as the concealed knife went flying at her. She parried it away. She glared at me and I shut my eyes for the worst.

The assassin brung Hideki in but he was struggling. I guess he was Chaos Lord trying to break free. He didn't have much options for he was stuck. Bloody Grey wasn't an option as well for he had to bite on his forearm. He was slightly paralyzed but still trying to break free.

The assassin knelt down and bit his neck once more and he wasn't moving anymore. She started zipping down his pants but he glared straight at her.

"YOU PERVERT!" He yelled trying to kick but couldn't.

"You and me are gonna have f-" she was cut off by a tentacle muffling her and squeezing the life out of her.

She grimaced as she cut the tentacle. She had enough time to get a shotgun out and fire at his arm. The tentacle stopped squeezing her. Hideki's eyes were wide but he smiled demonically.

"Yeah...you and me are gonna dance." He said demonically and he slowly started to move again. Cupa was right behind the assassin as she stuck a sticky piece of dynomite on her back. She snickered as she stepped away.

It exploded and the battle begun but it sent the assassin flying to Hideki. His eyes widened and punted her back.

"Hehehe..." he said evily as he took out a corrupted dagger, preparing to sever her head off when she blurted out.

"OKAY! I SURRENDER!" she yelled out. Chaos Lord frowned but put away the dagger.

"Fine..." he said silently as he gave her his hand and pulled her up. He freed us of our bonds.

"Okay. First off. Why are you here? Is there a reason you are trying to assassinate us all?" I asked.

"Yes...It's because Herobrine commanded us to with a mysterious person whom I don't know." she muttered. "By the way. I'm Cassidy. Nice to meet you."

"Huh...you are weird. And awkward. Also. I wanna know something. What are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm a cave spider. Anymore stupid ques-" Cassidy stopped midway as she smelled the air.

"Wait a minute...I smell cupcakes..." she said still sniffing the air. I sighed.

"Hideki is backing some right now." I said.

"It contains lemons and other things." she said.

I frowned confused but when Hideki came, the cupcakes frosting where slightly orange and yellowish.

"Pick a cupcake. Any cupcake." he said smiling.

I picked an orange cupcake at the corner and bit into it.

"Yum...what did you put in this one..." I asked.

"Lemons and marshmallows." he said quiet.

I frowned extra hard but then Cupa hugged me from behind. I widened my eyes and looked at Jaden. He seemed like he wanted to kill me. X picked a cupcake, ate it, and went back to playing games. Just then Andr teleported right next to Hideki and hugged him slightly.

"GAH!" He yelled backing away and falling down. Shiro then bombarded him with a hug.

"NYAAA!" He yelled. I snickered silently.

"The love triangle. Such a beautiful thing." I said as Hideki was being chased by Shiro and Andr.

"NYA! STAPS!" He yelled. All of us started laughing. X just looked up and leaned onto Skellen's shoulder. Skellen blushed furiously. Corvus was leaning against the wall in the corner in the shadow.

"NYA! STOP CHASING ME!" He yelled louder. They stopped automatically and he sighed relieved. The jumped onto him. The rest of us piled on top off him.

"C-c-can't...breathe..." he stuttered. We all got off of him but Corvus still remained in the corner with Mindy this time around. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other. Soon enough we fell asleep sprawled on the floor. I saw was Shiro and Andr cuddling against Hideki. I somewhat remember.

All the couples were cuddling against each other without Corvus and Mindy. They slept seperate. Then everything went black. Pitch black.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I sprung up silently and went into the basement. I smiled slightly as I took out a major smoke bomb and tossed it down there. If they were to live in my basement, they would have to pay the price.

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Sorry this came out a bit, tiny bit late. Not. It was majorly late.<strong>

**Hideki: Shush. And don't add my final form. I look weird because I am an angel with a shotg-**

**HTh: Don't spoil it for the readers.**

**Leon: -smacks HTh and stabs him- You shall not pick on my friend.**

**Hideki: Thanks Leon**

**Leon: No problem buddy.**


	11. Kidnapping

**HTh: So tired, barely can talk, friends wrote one to many lemons...AGH! NO LEMON! LEMON BAD!**

**Hideki: True that...**

**HTh: BE QUIET! -cries-**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

My turn to tell my perspective! Okay so as you may know, Hideki uses blades and firearms but knows fighting without weapon so me and Leon are different than him. First of all, he has these weird forms. I has 4 different forms but I feel he is hiding one more... I don't know what it is...

Okay, anyways now Leon and I live at Hideki's house because he allowed us to and didn't have us pay rent. We had carrots today. Yes, plain CARROTS. No oil, no nothing. I just looked at it and frowned.

"Used to eating sweets and oils? Well, deal with it..." Hideki said munching on a carrot. I grumbled and took one and ate it. Hideki went out for no apperant reason and he disappeared. Yes, he had Andr with him. Where were they going?

**_Hideki's POV_**

"Don't consider this as a date Andr." I said.

"I-I am so not!" Andr said blushing.

"I could tell you are lying..." I said with a sly grin.

"B-be quiet!" she said blushing furiously.

I smiled and patted her head gently. Her face grew even more red.

"Ah...it has turned tomato red now..." I said smiling.

Andr looked away and hid her face in her turtle neck sweater.

"Okay...where to first?" I asked.

"...Resteraunt?" Andr asked.

"Ummm...Later maybe?" I said nervously.

As we were talking I felt someone watching us.

"Hmmm..." I turned to the corner to find nobody there. Then I heard a stiffle.

I turned around to find Andr held by a person with a gun at her head. I glared at them and prepared to kick but I felt a dart shot into my arm.

_Sedative dart!_ I thought before I fell onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly and found myself strained onto a metal platform, arms locked into place with Andr just in front of me.<p>

"Ah...you awake..." said the speaker.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"Ah...brutal punishment..." said the speaker but when it said that 2 people came in. One girl and one boy.

"Uh...what kind?" I asked but it didn't respond.

They started undressing us.

My eyes widened.

"No...No...NO!" I said.

The girl came over to my ear and said,"Relax...and enjoy it..."

"NO!" I yelled.

They prepared but I glared at them and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In Hideki's Head<span>_**

"Hey...Anybody can help out?" I said.

"I can't...you have to bite your forearm..." Bloody Grey said dismayed.

"Me neither. Both me and Blue can't...you need that herb!" Chaos Lord said.

"I...will do it then..." said somebody.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I will do it..." said a person stepping out of the shadows.

"Uh...weird but okay?" I said.

"It's fine...my name is Gantel. I know it is really weird but still I'm going out." Gantel said spreading angel wings.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gantel's POV<strong>_

I shuddered but I started glowing slightly.

"You...are gonna pay..." I said.

"Help...I don't wanna lose my virginity now!" Andr said with tears streaming down her cheek.

I glared at them and smiled lightly as angel wings sprouted out of my back. My clothes were back except I had white shirt and white pants. I had a shotgun in my hand. (Hehehe...)

"I'm an angel with a shotgun..." I said as I fired at the man.

"Wait...song reference?" the woman said.

"Yup..." I said as I fired the shotgun.

I freed Andr and she jumped on me crying.

"I'm so scared...I'M SCARED!" she said crying.

I was slightly blushing because she was naked. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I know you are...but at least put on some clothes Andr..." I said face now extremely red.

"Oops..." Andr said face extremely red as she looked away.

She put on her clothes and tried to get out. Unluckily there were guards.

Good news, I shot the guards dead. Bad news, they pulled the alarm.

"CMON! RUN!" I yelled at Andr as I held them back with the shotgun.

"Damn it...no more bullets..." I muttered. I threw the shotgun at them along with a grenade

**_Hideki's POV_**

_Thanks Gantel..._ I thought.

_Your welcome..._ Gantel said.

I whipped out two daggers and smiled at Andr.

"Run...now. I will cover your retreat." I said encouraging.

Andr now had tears in her eyes.

"But..." Andr said.

"But there is an army heading over. Go." I said smiling.

Andr was now crying. But before she ran off she kissed me gently on the cheek. I touched the cheek gently and smiled.

"For the gang." I said smiling. I threw a dagger at a person. It went thwap into their head.

"For my mom and dad." I said again as I sliced a person.

"And most of all...FOR MY FRIENDS!" I yelled as I went into the crowd slicing them all down.

I took out a shotgun and said silently,"I'm an angel with a shotgun...I know what I'm fighting for..."

I went into the crowd smashing the butt of the shotgun into their heads and firing some rounds into their heads.

"Boom. Headshot." I said silently.

"M-m-monster kill..." I said smiling.

Just then I heard a gun shot and felt a bullet go into my chest, blood spurting from my chest.

**_Andr's POV_**

I got out finally panting. I felt tears streaming down my cheek. I wondered if Hideki was okay.

Just then I snapped and started crying full on. I teleported home and told the gang. By the time I was done, I had tears streaming down my cheeks and couldn't hold back my tears.

Corvus came up and hesitated but hugged her. The rest of them hugged me. We got some guns and we prepared to raid it once more.

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Wow...I nearly cried...don't know why. I really don't know what I was writing but I am sure it was pretty sad... Is Hideki dead? Will they prevail on their raid? What will happen next? Find out next chapter! Evil cliff hanger...hehehe...<strong>


	12. House Club And Two New People

**HTh: -sigh- I can't believe I am doing this but I am...reusing my old documents and using them for the chapters. Exactly. So it will be pretty hard for me to keep up but bear with me...please! 90 days before I can't post chapters. Please...bear with me!**

**Hideki: In 90 days we might be forgotten...right HTh?**

**HTh: -nods- We will be forgotten but...at least they enjoy this. Keep reading...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

I felt the impact of the bullet against my chest as I fell to the ground. I felt a light foot on my stomach as the person said. I peeked down the hallway to see the same thing except clones of the rest of the gang...what is going on?!

"Hehehe...killed you...you clone..." my so called 'clone' said.

One thing is for sure...playing dead works well. I didn't look at my clone yet but still. I was slack on my dagger and my clone did the unthinkable. He pulled down my pants...

**_Andr's POV_**

Wahhhhh...where was the building? I held onto their shoulders as we teleported their. Yes, we linked hands and all to teleport. We rushed down the stair with the guns to find Hideki and...another Hideki?!

"W-w-what's going on?!" I said shuddering at the sight.

I glanced at Hideki's hand and smiled slowly. _He's playing dead..._ I thought as I saw his hand clench against the knife in his palm. His eyes flickered open and stabbed his clone in the side. The clone of him glared at him and immediatly bit down on it's forearm.

_No...don't tell me..._ I thought as I saw the Hideki change. Yes. His eyes were hollow with blood trickling down his cheeks with pitch black hair and white clothing. The EXACT opposite of Hideki. He had white shoes.

Hideki bit down on his own forearm as well.

"**Bloody Dagger!**" His clone yelled and charged at Hideki.

"**...Blood Scythe.**" Hideki said calmly and swung it at his head. Just then the clone teleported.

"Eh?" Hideki question and nearly got stabbed.

"Watch what you are doing..." Hideki taunted as the clone furiously tried to swipe at him.

Just then a clone of me, yes me, attacked Hideki. Smacked Hideki onto the floor and sat on him.

Hideki's eyes widened and kicked her off.

"Pervert!" Hideki yelled as he kicked them both in the...yeah.

Hideki applied all his weight onto stepping on his clone.

"No babies for you." He said under grit teeth.

He stomped on the clone of me in the stomach.

"No babies for you either." he muttered smiling.

"**Blood Katana**" Hideki said with a red aura around him and with fire in his eyes.

"I wanna be the killer..." he said as he stabbed his clone in the head.

Then Leon and Jaden smiled slightly and elbowed the clone of me. Leon smashed his bo staff on the clones head while Jaden punched her repeatively in the stomach.

"Dang...killing the clone's girlfriend...perfect situation..." Leon said smiling.

"Meh...it's fine...the imposters..." Jaden said.

Just then Leon's and Jaden's clone came and roundhouse kicked Hideki in the head.

Hideki went smashed into the wall and got a fist to the face my the clone of Jaden.

"I'm gonna..." the clone said smiling leaning toward his ear.

"Rape...you..." he whispered as my eyes widened.

**_Hideki's POV_**

"AHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" I said kicked him in the groin.

"DIE DIE DIE!" I yelled as I stabbed him in the stomach.

"**Blood Dual Katana!**" I shouted and stabbed them both into the clones head.

"You don't...touch me." I said muttering under my breath. I looked up to find Leon and Jaden fighting against the clone of Leon's. I charged in as well and sent the clone flying into the wall.

Leon and Jaden smiled and hit the clone's 'happy place' and the clone disappeared.

I frowned but the rest of the clones disappeared as well.

"Uh...okay..." I said as I planted some C4 on the wall.

"Guys get out." I said to the group smiling with the denotator in my hand.

We ran out and I smiled deviously and pushed the button.

I changed back to myself at the same time and the building exploded.

"Wahahahaha! They are DEAD. Not big soup rice..." I said smiling.

"You mean...surprise?" Jaden corrected.

"No...soup rice!" I said smiling silly.

A piece of paper flew above me as I grabbed for it. I read it.

_**You're Invited  
>Meet at my house of Unknown Street 389 Avenue.<br>Location: In My Home  
>Time: Now<strong>_

"Ummm..." I said silently as I showed it to the gang. Andr teleported us there to find that there was a disco ball on the ceiling.

There was a...

"Oh my god..." I said silently as I took out a heated blade with a sharp blade as I headed to the pole.

I sliced up the pole and glared and the note on it.

**_Built to strip.  
>For the girls.<em>**

"Inappropriate as hell..." I said.

"Umm...Not trying to say this but whose house is this?" Jaden asked slightly weirded out as the gang stepped into the room. Just then metal doors slammed down onto the entrance and window.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

Just then a speaker said.

"You are stay to stay the night here or die trying to get out. You will be let out in the morning." it said.

I looked around for and exit but sighed in defeat.

"Well...whose hungry?" I asked but I saw Mindy started drinking beer.

"Uh.. -hic- you wanna -hic- have -hic- it?" she asked, her face red at Corvus.

Corvus glared at her and pushed her away.

Just then the girls started drinking.

"Umm...guys stop drinking! DAMN IT! GUYS!" I yelled but it was no use. They were all drunk.

"Ugh..." I said as I went to the bed and slept.

I sniffed at the bed to find it smelled weird.

I stepped off the bed silently and got cornered by Andr.

"Hey Hideki -hic- you wanna have it...? -hic-" Andr said face red.

"Heck no! I'm not taking advantage!" I yelled at her.

"Cmon... -hic- it will be -hic- fun!" Andr said making drunk hand movements.

"No it won't! I yelled.

I smiled devilishly and took out a heated blade.

I sawed open the door and looked back at the havoc.

I looked at Leon, Cupa, and Jaden losing their virginity and frowned. I sighed silently and jumped out. I walked home alone.

I went to the couch and watched some television.

Just then I heard a knock on the door.

I peeked outside to find Chocolat and Death tackling me to the ground.

"W-why are you guys here?" I said stuttering.

"Well...we had this tiny GPS tag on your hoodie and stuff..." Death said calmly.

"STALKER!" I said, my face extremely red.

"Well...we also missed your sundae that you always made...it was so sweet!" Chocolat said smiling cutely.

I sighed and frowned.

"Let me up and I will make it." I said.

Death and Chocolat helped me up and Chocolat headed to the fridge and took bread, chocolate, and all others sweets out of my fridge.

"Thank you for the food!" Chocolat said between bites.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

_It's kinda funny how skinny she is..._ I thought lying on the ground stretching.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile Back At The House<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Andr's POV<span>_**

Ugh...my eyes hurt so much...I wanna throw up... I looked up to find myself in bed and my clothes scattered everywhere.

_Oh no...no...no!_ I thought and looked at myself.

There was white liquid seeping out. (**HTh: Yes...had my sister write that and poor me has to read it so you guys don't get the wrong idea about me...**)

_NO!_ I shouted in my mind and found two random boys around me sleeping peacefully.

I wore my clothes and teleported back to Hideki's home.

Hideki took one look at me and looked away silently.

"W-w-what?" I asked worried.

"...Your clothes...have white-" he said and looked on the ground silently.

_Oh no...I look like..._ I thought and cried curled up on the ground.

"Whats going o- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Death yelled.

"What happened Dea- Oh my god..." Chocolat said putting a hand over her mouth and popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Look. I can explain..." Hideki said silently.

"We went to the party...I didn't get drunk but...the rest of the gang got drunk...I left the window I opened open. I didn't know-" He started but I kicked him in the face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY!?" I yelled at him, kicking him in the face in pure rage.

Blood was seeping out onto the carpet, blood coming out of Hideki's mouth.

"Hahaha...So you really was treating me like a toy...right?" Hideki laughed dryly.

"I...no...NO!" I said as pain shot down my body.

"Hehehe...now I know how it feels like to get turned down...Hahaha..." Hideki said, hair covering his eyes.

"HehehehahahahHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Hideki continued to laugh insane.

"I knew I was a toy...why did I continue to care for you huh?" Hideki said insanely,"Why did I?"

"Hideki...I didn't mean to..." I said reaching out but he smacked my hand away.

"Stay away from me you little slut..." Hideki muttered and headed upstairs.

"But..." I said trying to follow but Death and Chocolat stopped me.

"You can't...calm him down..." Death said silently.

"He...lost it...he has lost it..." Chocolat said sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked frightened.

"He...has lost his stash!" Chocolat shouted smiling.

"Wait...what stash?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"His candy stash because of me!~" Chocolat said.

"That was why he was angry?" I asked silently.

"YUP!" Chocolat while Death laughed.

"So...he was talking to himself?" I asked.

"YUP!" Chocolat and Death said in sync.

I started laughing.

We fell asleep on the queen-sized bed with Hideki.

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Never have lemon...ooh. Duh duh duh duh duh duh! XDD Wahahaha! NEVER HAVE LEMON!<strong>

**Gantel: I'm an angel in a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...Get out your guns, battles begu-**

**HTh: Don't violate copyright Gantel!**

**Gantel: Fine...**


	13. Andr Is Weird

**HTh: -sigh- Finally could post it...with different documents...HOORAY ME! XD A...slight lemon here and there and how do I put this...my sister is writing this... P.S She is INSANE! But really! I will have my sister do the lemons! I won't be watching _it_. And yeah.**

**Chocolat: Do I get more chocolate?**

**HTh: -sighs and passes her my bag of chocolate-**

**Chocolat: Thank you onii-chan!**

**HTh: W-w-what?! o.o'**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

I groaned as I got up. My head was light-headed and all. My head was burning up.

I sat up to find Death, Andr, and Chocolat sleeping curled up next to me.

"Ugh...what time is it...it feels weird..." I said muttering still sleeping reaching out.

"Huh?" I questioned and looked at what I was holding and my face turned extremely red.

"Uh..." I said nervously as I removed my hand.

I went downstairs stumbling all over the place.

I had three injures.

1) Head smashed against wall

2) Wasn't looking and smashed into the wall again

3) Burned myself trying to make breakfast

Yup...what a way to start the day! I at least gave up and made some sushi instead. Well...it disappeared in a minute when Chocolat woke up and ate them all. I sighed.

Chocolat and I made some sushi and of course I cut myself with a knife. When we were done I started playing the knife game.

List of Injuries:

5) Knife in the middle of the palm

6) Slash on the index finger

7) Stabbed in the middle of the pinky

8) Multiple stabs on the thumb

Yup. Dumbest idea EVER! Just then Andr came down.

"Ohayo!" I said cheerfully as my hand bled out.

Andr just nodded and sat down to eat. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't mind.

"DEATH! WAKE UP!" I yelled uypstairs.

"I'm coming..." Death said muttering.

Death came down and sat to eat.

"Hold on...Hideki...?" Andr asked while I prepared to leave.

"Hm?" I asked.

"This may seem to sudden...but...who do you like...?" Andr asked blushing slightly.

"Uh...I'm not really sure...I have this person who always steals whoever I like...So...I choose not to get to attached to the girls..." I said slightly frowning.

"I usually am dead before I tell the girl my feelings but who cares right?" I said cheerfully smiling.

"Oh..." Andr said sad.

"Don't worry...I still care for everyone..." I said patting her head.

I headed out to the grocery store not feeling good but I didn't care.

I bought some pudding and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blazette's POV<span>_**

Dang it...those boys did it to the wrong girl! It was suppose to be Cupa! Not Andr! I sighed and got up.

I was curled up next to Jaden with white liquid it my...yeah.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"Hmmmm...?" Jaden got up to find his... in Blazette.

Leon got up and stretched to find he was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Leon yelled out.

"I SO DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WON'T!" Leon yelled.

"...Nature's way of saying hello to us right...?" I said muttering.

We got up and got dressed to find that the others were stirring awake.

They got dressed and we walked home. On the way home, me and Cupa were fighting.

"Who got drunk first huh?" I yelled at Cupa.

"YOU DID!" Cupa yelled back.

"Guys...stop!" Jaden yelled but we continued.

"You don't know anything Cupa. You don't even go to school!" I yelled.

"Well...I DO GO TO SCHOOL! UNLIKE YOU WHO BURNS DOWN HOUSES FOR A LIVING!" Cupa yelled back.

"YOU ALMOST BURNED HIDEKI'S HOUSE DOWN! THE PERSON WHO OFFERED YOU SHELTER!" Cupa yelled.

Yowch...that hurt my feelings. Just then Corvus stepped up.

"What...is with you people...fighting over what happened...it's our fault we got drunk!" Corvus yelled at both of us.

We were quiet all the way back to the house. We found two new people in there.

"Hi! I'm Chocolat! And this is Death!" Chocolat said.

"Where is Hideki?" I asked.

"Out somewhere..." Death muttered.

"Somewhere out there!" Chocolat replied.

"I find he is in an alley...a dead end most of all..." Shiro piped up.

"Wait...how do you know this?" I asked suspicious.

"I slipped a tiny GPS tag onto his hoodie." Shiro said.

"Well...your a stalker." I said smiling.

"Let's just get him..." Shiro said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

I was stumbling around. I wasn't drunk or anything but I was dizzy. I fell on the ground face first.

"Ugh..." I groaned and felt a foot on my back.

"Look what we have here..." I heard a female voice say.

"Can we do it to him? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE?!" another said pleading.

"No...we wait for him to wake up then do it to him." the female voice said again.

_Not to me you will..._ I thought and pretended to move my arm sleeping and bit on my forearm.

**_Bloody Grey_**

Ahh...okay first I saw some girls. Yes, anime style. One had green hair and electric blue eyes while the other one had pitch black hair and puke green eyes.

I jumped to my feet.

"**Blood Gauntlets!**" I yelled as blood covered my arms and feet and hardened to hand my arms covered in red and my shoes replaced with solid blood.

"Crud he is awake..." the green haired one said taking out a dagger.

"Let's take him out and have him for breakfast..." the pitch black one said as wings sprouted out from their backs.

"Succubus...should have known!" I yelled.

"Yes...that's right..." the green one said,"We are succubus..."

"**# !$** YOU!" I yelled and smashed the green one in the face and my head started going dizzy.

"Ah yes...that sickness is not gonna help you but is gonna help us..." the pitch black one said smiling demonically.

"**Nights Fury!**" I yelled as a blade appeared in my hand and swung in at their heads to find I missed.

"Huh?" I said as I got smashed into the wall.

"Owwwwwww..." I said muttering.

_Gantel...help here?_ I thought.

**_Gantel's POV_**

"Great...succubus...funny if you ask me..." I said smiling as the shotgun appeared in my hand.

I fired two times and they tried to bite me.

"Whoop...can't touch this." I taunted.

"Stand still would you?" the pitch black one asked kindly.

"Sure thing...once I kill you..." I muttered as pain shot up my head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled in pain.

"THAT IS IT! SHOTGUN UPGRADE!" I yelled and the bullets changed and the look changed.

I fired and it went honing on them.

"DIE!" I yelled firing twenty rounds and both of them fell onto the ground filled with bullets.

"Wait...before...we...die...would...you...care...to...say...hello...to...Hades...?" the green one said.

I nodded and they disappeared.

Pain shot in my head once more causing me to drop the shotgun and fall on the ground in a curled ball.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Andr's POV<span>_**

I teleported there leaving the rest of the gang behind and went ran to Hideki's limp body. I tested his pulse and he seemed fine.

_CPR...they taught this at school...should I try it on him...?_ I thought and brought my mouth to his as my face turned extremely red.

I pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. I did it numerous times and Hideki widened his eyes realizing what I was doing.

"NYA! WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hideki yelled out and went into a corner.

"Hm?" I asked crawling closer to him.

"St-st-stay away..." Hideki whimpered but I smiled softly.

"Its me...Andr...remember?" I asked softly.

"S-s-sister...?" Hideki said softly.

"No...your...friend." I said.

Hideki crawled towards me and brought me into a hug. I hesitated but hugged him back. One thing I know about Hideki.

He has baby skin. Yes, baby skin. His skin to the touch was smooth and soft.

I felt a hand on my head just to realize I was crying.

"Shush...shush...its okay...I didn't die or anything..." Hideki said patting my head and hugging me tighter.

I sniffled and hugged Hideki tighter.

"Agh...too...tight!" Hideki said getting strangled.

I loosened up and bit and we hugged till the gang arrived.

Hideki and I stopped hugging and got up.

My eyes were still bloodshot but Hideki was doing the best he could to comfort me. Just then Hideki fell onto the floor.

"Agh..." Hideki muttered as he writhed around a bit more.

Shiro looked at me and I knew what to do.

I poked Hideki gently and teleported us to his bed where I slept. I covered him in sheets and sheets of blankets and a towel on his head.

I went to the fridge to find nothing in it.

"Ugh...Chocolat ate them..." I said facepalming. I looked back at Hideki to find bags of groceries in his hands.

I peeked inside to find carrots, a pack of water bottles, chicken, and chocolate.

I chopped the carrots and let the water boil. I severed the chicken by the legs, wings, and cut the body in half.

The water boiled after words and I put in the chicken. The water tried to touch me but I moved my hand away before it could make contact.

I smelled the chicken and I dumped the carrots in. I sighed thinking, _This is the best I could do with THIS_.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

I struggled to get out of bed and removed the sheets and the towel. I trudged downstairs to find Andr was finished with...soup? I looked at it.

I looked at the grocery bags.

"Um...you do know I had potatoes in the cabinet right?" I asked and Andr sighed defeated.

"I-I-Its alright Andr!" I said smiling as I put the soap back in.

I went and peeled the potatoes and chopped them into little strips of them. I put oil onto the pan and put each strip onto the pan.

"What are you making...?" Andr asked me but I shushed her with my finger.

"No comment." I said smiling mischeviously. Just then I smelled the french fries were done as I put them onto a plate.

"French...fries?" Andr asked confused. I nodded smiling.

Andr looked at me and popped a french fry into her mouth.

She turned and smiled at me.

I smiled back and rested my hand onto her head.

"Hey...Hideki...can I do something crazy?" she asked me and I frowned.

"Depends..." I frowned harder,"Why?"

"Because...I'm gonna do something crazy." Andr replied blushing full red.

"Umm..." I muttered as she stepped closer and closer to me.

I got myself into a corner and she leaned close to me.

"Kiss...me..." Andr said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled,"This is a nightmare...I just know it!"

"Does kissing me disgust you...?" Andr said leaning closer.

"No! You have this weird blank stare!" I yelled and she went to close to me.

"Kiss me...please?" Andr said leaning toward my lips.

"No...!" I yelled and rolled in between Andr's legs.

"CAN'T KISS THIS!" I yelled at Andr and locked myself into the attic. Andr teleported next to me.

"Boo." Andr said kissing me full on the lips passionately.

"MPH!" I yelled into her mouth but stiffled. She reached down but I knocked her hand away.

I struggled to get away from the lips locked.

"MPHHHHHH!" I yelled in her mouth.

She stopped to breath and I fell down gasping for breath.

She headed back towards me looking at me seductively and I kicked her in the face.

"Freaking KO" I yelled.

(HTh: No lemons for you!)

I headed off to bed and fell asleep and lockdowned the whole entire room.

I went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Done...Finally! NYA! TOOK LIKE 2-3 HOURS DESPITE MY FAST TYPING! NYAAAAA!<strong>

**Hideki: TIME TO MURDER YOU! -chases after HTh-**

**Andr: Hey Hideki...wanna-**

**Hideki: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! -runs away-**

**Andr: I was gonna say read...but fine... -sits down and reads-**

**HTh: The best misunderstanding ever...**


	14. Red Is Here!

**HTh: We are progressing really well happily...Sorry I haven't updated for a while so I will make it up. Gender switch all the characters!**

**Hideki: HEY!**

**Andr: But... -thinks: I might have the thing...-**

**HTh: I'm gonna pretend I never heard what I just heard. Also, Hideki already had a girl form with him. His SECOND sister. Yes, he has two. He gave half his body to his dying sister to keep her alive.**

**Andr: Awwww...he is so nice!**

**Hideki: Shush... -says blushing furiously-**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Red<strong>_

I sighed and woke up to find I was a girl.

"Well...welcome back Red." Hideki said smiling in my head.

_Why thank you...also...thank you for saving me._ I thought.

"Your welcome sis." Hideki said as he walked to the shadows.

I rose from the bed rubbing my eyes. Right now I was wearing a red bracelet and it was technological. I had twin-tails but I love them.

I walked downstairs and went to fry some eggs. Just then a boy came down.

"Eh? Who are you and what have you done to Hideki?" the boy said looking at me up and down in my apron.

"Um...cooking? And who might you be in Hideki's house?" I said.

"He let me lived here..." the boy said.

"Oh...how nice of him!" I said cheerfully with a cute face. I visibly saw his blush but I didn't care.

"So...names Jaden. Jaden Gasai." Jaden said waving.

"Don't you have a crush on somebody already? Leave me alone." I said smiling sweetly.

I saw the expression on his face with the change of tone.

"H-h-how did you know?!" he said blushing hardcore now. I flipped the egg and walked up to him slamming my hands onto the table.

"Hideki told me all about you." I said sweetly.

"W-w-what?!" He yelled stepping backwards.

"Whats wrong with you...scared?" I said sweetly with hair in my eye. I stepped forward and he stepped backwards.

I laughed.

"You are so weird!" I said laughing more. I walked back to the kitchen to fry a few more eggs.

"So...why did Hideki send you here for?" he asked.

"For your information I'm his second sister. He nearly forgot me so he sent me here." I lied. It really wasn't the whole story...

"Oh...okay." Jaden said but that was when a girl came down.

"Oh...the girl that was sleeping with you Jaden?" I said mischeviously.

They both yelled at me,"N-NO!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You both said it together and stuttered. I have a weird feeling about you two..." I said smiling mischeviously.

That was when we went silent and heard the bed squeaking.

"Um..." I said visibly blushing and hiding my face in between my hands.

"Jaden...go check on the bed...?" I said blushing hardcore right now. He ran up and went into a room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard him, then a smack.

_Yowch...that must hurt..._ I thought and ran upstairs to find clothes strewn all over the floor and a boy and girl naked.

"Leon...what are you doing to Cupa?!" Jaden yelled.

"Um...Uh..." Leon said blushing furiously with white liquid all over the bed and floor.

"By the looks of this you had quite a few goes..." I said eyeing the two. The girl was crying with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rape maybe..." I muttered as I reached toward my bracelet.

"Um...What are you doing random girl?" Leon said but ignored him. I touched the gem and the bracelet opened with a ca-chak.

I smiled sweetly at him as my armor started forming over my clothes until I was fully dressed.

"Okay...how about a go...a dead one." I said with fire in my eyes.

"Uh...Um...gotta go?" Leon said. I smacked him across the face and smashed him with a kick and sent him flying into the wall.

"Hm...that was the lightest kick and punch...how did that happen..." I said smiling sweetly. I poked him and he went flying a few feet into the ceiling corner.

That woke up the whole house. I saw Shiro amongst them.

"Sis!" I said and tackled Shiro into a hug.

Shiro just stood there paralyzed then she hugged.

"I missed you!~" I said crushing her in a hug as the armor disappeared.

"I...missed you too." Shiro said tiredly crushing me back.

"Who is this?" a boy said looking down at me.

"She is my sister, Red. She is more like...a child but she is really 11 like me." Shiro explained while messing up my twin tails.

"Nya..." I muttered and smacked her hands gently away from my twin tails.

I felt a person say this in their mind,_Kawaii!_.

I sat up and glared at the boy and he immediatly looked away.

_So it was you..._ I thought as I got up. I jumped down the floor and went back to the kitchen to fix up the eggs.

Leon came down and was limping.

"Don't come close to me." I said muttering with a skillet in hand. He stopped midway and grabbed a stick. About 5 feet. I looked at it and touched my bracelet.

Hideki told me a bit about this guy...he...uses a bo staff with a knife concealed inside.

"So...I made a new enemy I suppose." I muttered as the armor finished.

"Yup. Good luck." He said about to begin fighting, spinning it.

I smiled and said," I'm not fighting empty handed..." I brought my hands up to my barettes and took out a sword, a red one.

His eyes went wide but still swung it at me. The knife flew out but I knocked it out onto the side. He spun the bo staff and tried to smash it onto my head to be blocked.

"Hi...bye!" I said smiling as I jumped over him and smacked his side.

"DOE!" I yelled as I smacked it.

"THRUST!" I yelled as I smacked him with the butt of the sword.

I jumped and used him as a trampoline.

"GRAND BLAZER (Mini...)" I yelled as I smashed the butt of the sword onto his neck and his head as he went onto the carpet saliva streaming out.

"And the winner is...me!" I said smiling and I heard applause.

"Eh?" I said turning around to find them standing there.

"Um...I'm going out!" I said as I parkoured from the couch through the window.

I parkoured over some houses no joke. I used my fingers and found paintchips as my support but mostly jumping.

I jumped off the wall and back on quick so I didn't fall. Just then I heard a crack of a gun. I looked down to find some people down there.

"Look! Its a girl thinking she could fly!" One taunted but I grew angry.

"**GRAND BLAZER!**" I yelled as I jumped off bringing the sword onto them but as I did so rockets grew from the armor and boosted me down lightning speed and sliced them all in half.

They all turned to...dust?!

"Wait what...?! Didn't I get rid of them?!" I yelled at the sky.

I parkoured back to the house.

"Guys...these people...ARE INSANE!" I yelled.

"You mean the bullies?" Leon said calmly.

"?" I questioned.

"They are these people trying to kill us for no apperant reason..." Leon explained.

"Listen...they are NOT bullies! They are some other random thing! No joke! One slice from my blade and they turned to _DUST_." I said panicing.

"Wait what?!" Leon said eyes wide.

"Nope...not bullies." I said chewing on my fingernails as my armor went back to my clothes.

"Um...this is not a joke is it?" Leon said panicing slightly.

"NOT!" I yelled,"Hey...what does this button do...?" I said as I pressed a red button and the chair Leon was sitting in flew into the ceiling.

"Oh...again!" I yelled as I childishly pushed it again once he fell back down again.

I pressed it about 20 times and Jaden and Cupa sat back amused with sunglasses and iced tea.

"Hm...?" I said pressing two other red buttons sending both Jaden and Cupa into the ceiling.

"Hehehe..." I said as I pressed the buttons over and over again.

No one complained as the day started to end and we all fell fast asleep but didn't allow Jaden, Cupa, nor Leon to sleep.

I didn't fall asleep but watch them watching me not amused by my amusement.


	15. Hideki U HAX BRO?

**HTh: -yawns- Red stop-**

**Red: -presses button and sends HTh into the ceiling and into the clouds on his chair-**

**HTh: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Red's POV<strong>_

I woke up to rind Hideki sleeping next to me but what was worse was that I was curled against him... I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I snuggled up tighter to him and sniffed him. Then his eyes flickered back to gray.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Hideki yelled loud enough to wake up the whole house.

"It was an accident!" I said cutely with puppy eyes.

He sighed and got up to find his shirt was off.

"Now...who did this?" he said glaring at me but I looked away blushing.

He put on a deep blue shirt and black pants and he went downstairs to cook.

I changed my clothes into a blood red shirt and jeans and went downstairs.

Hideki was frying eggs and bacon when I peeked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I said cutely but Hideki was unfazed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Red. I'm Anti-Love. A-N-T-I-DASH-L-O-V-E. Anti-love!" Hideki said glaring at me.

Just then the whole gang came down and stared at us.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" Hideki said blushing red turning away to continue cooking.

"Then what were you doing?" Andr said raising her hand.

"We were talking..." I said looking at her. As time went by in the afternoon we started playing games.

Hideki was stuck in between Shiro and Andr. _Lucky..._ I thought at Shiro and Andr.

Yaebi clapped his hands and said,"Okay! We are gonna play seven minutes in heaven!" Yaebi eyed me but I glared back making him jump back.

"Then truth or dare..." Hideki muttered continuing.

"And lastly the main event, Snowball fight!" X yelled out childishly and Skellen held him in her arms.

"Um..." I said,"How do we play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Um...so heres how to play...Hideki?" Yaebi said but he was already searching it up.

"So seven minutes in heaven is when a person asks a person a question. If the person can't answer they go into the closet together and..." Hideki paused blushing red.

"And what?" Yaebi said smiling.

"K-k-kiss..." Hideki muttered and threw down his laptop.

"Louder!~" Yaebi said.

"Kiss..." Hideki said in his normal voice blushing deep red.

"There we go and since I started this I start it." Yaebi said looking at me,"Do you like me?"

"No." I said glaring at him.

I looked at Hideki and smiled at him saying,"Why do you help the girls so much and often? Are you trying to get us all to like you then break up?"

"No...We ARE friends...right?" Hideki said looking around to find disappointed looks on our faces.

"Um...moving on!" Yaebi said.

Hideki just looked at Yaebi and said in a you-are-dead-if-you-don't-answer tone,"Why did you pick this game?"

"Um...uh..." Yaebi said twiddling his fingers.

"Answer...now." Hideki said eyes turning blood red.

"No comment?" Yaebi said smiling awkwardly.

"CLOSET TIME!" I shouted out smiling.

"Yaebi...in the closet...now..." Hideki said blushing furiously taking out his katana.

"Um...how about we skip the kissing part!" Yaebi said hiding behind the closet door.

"Yeah sure and get to killing..." Hideki said dead serious.

"Never mind Hideki!" I said holding him back.

"Fine..." Hideki said glaring at Yaebi.

"M-m-my turn!" Andr said looking at Hideki.

"Why do you friend-zone us so quickly?" Andr asked Hideki.

"And why are you GIRLS trying so HARD TO TRY AND MAKE ME KISS YOU?!" Hideki yelled outraged throwing down a smoke bomb.

"Um...for a fact...Hideki never lost his first kiss so..." I said smiling.

"Well..." Shiro said twiddling her thumbs.

"Um..." Andr said.

We didn't hear Hideki anymore because he was somewhere.

I felt some movement on top of the ceiling to find a syringe injected into my arm and I went to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

I sighed and looked at them all on the ground.

"Finally..." I said pulling out some arrows and some knifes in my arm.

Blood was all around me but they were all sleeping soundly but I collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

><p><em><span>X's POV<span>_

I yawned getting up to find the rest of us stirring and to see Hideki on the chair bleeding from his arms and legs.

I looked at him and the syringes around the room. I went over and tied him into a chair.

All of us slowly started waking up to find Hideki muffled and tied to a chair.

Hideki slowly stirred and he glanced at me first.

"Mph..." Hideki said glint out of eyes as angel wings started coming out of his back and a shotgun appeared in between his hands as he shot the straps to pieces.

He looked at Andr but I looked at her as well when I caught something shiny in her sleeve.

Hideki looked at her and shot the shiny thing to find it was a knife.

"What are you doing with the knife..." Hideki said glaring at Andr.

"Ummmm...I was...trying to free you!" Andr said smiling but it was phony.

"Eh..." Hideki said his eyes softening and went over to hug her.

"Well...truth or dare now!"Yaebi said corkscrewing his smile.

"Okay me first!" Red shouted raising her hand smiling.

"I dare Yaebi to kiss a random girl and it can't be me!" she shouted smiling.

Yaebi smiled and walked over to Shiro and kissed her on the lips.

Shiro stood there glaring at Yaebi and punched him in the face.

"You stole my first kiss!" Shiro shouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"My turn...I dare Yaebi to kiss a random girl in this room either than Red and I!" Shiro shouted.

Yaebi just walked over to Andr and kissed her.

Andr glared at him and kicked him into the air and teleported around him and beated him up.

"I can't feel a thing..." Yaebi said smiling.

Hideki now had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hideki took out a knife and walked up to him.

"You seem...un-nes-sa-sar-y." He said walking up creepily onto Yaebi and now Yaebi was scared.

"W-w-what is that knife made of?!" He yelped.

"Un-dead-carbon...enjoy..." Hideki said smiling as he sliced open Yaebi's guts.

"Huh...nothing in it...sadly..." Hideki smiling as the wounds healed quick.

"Uh huh...my turn..." I said.

"I dare Andr and Hideki to kiss!~" I said smiling.

Hideki just shrugged and did something behind his back and kissed Andr on the cheek.

"Wait...no fight...?!" I said.

"Nope...I'm just a hologram...the real me is behind you." the hologram said smiling.

"Boo." Hideki said making me jump and the hologram disappeared.

"Okay...outside we go! No more dares or truths!" Yaebi said.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Shiro's POV<em>**

Hideki really outdid himself making these paintball guns. They gave us white vests and I smiled as I saw Hideki, Andr, and Red on my team. We were team crimson blackish red.

"Huh...get out there and start sniping." Hideki said as the game began.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**GO!**_

_**Click or / to type in chat.**_

_**"DAMN IT!" Hideki**_

_**"What?" Shiro**_

_**"Cornered...bum rushing np." Hideki**_

_**Yaebi was shot by Hideki.**_

_**"360 MLG no scope." Hideki**_

_**Skellen was stabbed by X.**_

_**"Sorry." X**_

_**Freddy was sniped by Hideki.**_

_**"Hey...what?!" Hideki**_

_**"Hi Hideki. Long time no see." Chica.**_

_**Andr was stabbed by Foxy.**_

_**"360 MLG kill spree!" Foxy**_

_**Shiro was sniped by Vixey.**_

_**"DEMOLITION!" Vixey**_

_**"Boo" Marionette.**_

_**X was sneak headshotted by Marionette.**_

_**"WHAT THE HECK!" X**_

_**Blazette was sniped by Hideki.**_

_**"Damn it..." Blazette.**_

_**Jaden was sniped by Leon.**_

_**"KO! WHAT YOU GET!" Leon**_

_**"Stfu..." Jaden**_

_**Leon was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**"Damn it!" Leon**_

_**"360 MLG headstab XP" Hideki**_

_**Chica was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**Foxy was headshotted by Hideki.**_

_**Vixey was stabbed by Hideki.**_

_**Freddy was headshotted by Hideki.**_

_**"M-m-m-m-monster kill!" Hideki**_

_**Freddy was 360 MLG no scoped by Hideki.**_

_**T. Freddy was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**"Hehehe...landmines OP!" Cupa**_

_**T. Bonnie was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**T. Chica was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**Golden Freddy was blown up by Cupa.**_

_**Balloon Boy was sniped by Cupa.**_

_**"Star kill." Cupa.**_

_**"Hehehe...hey Cupa?" Hideki said.**_

_**"What?" Cupa asked.**_

_**"Knife battle to determine winner?" Hideki asked.**_

_**"kk." Cupa replied smiling as they charged each other.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

"WINNER! And I got the U HAX BRO! kill! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Be quiet and take your reward." Cupa said pushing a box of ice cream but I pushed it back.

"Naw...you guys share. I'm heading off to sleep." I said smiling and I got ready to sleep.

"Night night guys." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hideki: CALL 911!<strong>

**HTh: What for?**

**Hideki: I killed your goldfish.**

**HTh: -takes goldfish and flushes down toilet- Its Nemo all over again...**

**Hideki: HOW COULD YOU?!**

**HTh: It was faking its death you know that?**

**Hideki: Nope. -sticks out tongue-**


	16. Project 0487

**HTh: Okay...first is first...knife throw. -throws knife at camera but it sliced it half- Hubba wha?**

**Hideki: I've come to murder you... T3T**

**Rdna: Ehehehehehe...**

**Hideki: Never mind!-gets tackled down by Rdna-**

**HTh: -takes out kitchen knife- I'm coming to helps... =3**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>X's POV<strong>_

Okay. First of. I find Skellen sleeping right NEXT to me on bed. And most of all I recognized the sky blue ceiling.

"AHHHHHHH! I'm in Hideki's house right?!" I yelled scared but I smelled pancakes.

"And...yup. I'm in Hideki's house..." I sighed getting up to find Corvus sitting up on the matress sleeping.

"Uh...cweepy but fine..." I said chuckling a tiny bit.

"Come down for breakfast fools!" Somebody yelled in the kitchen. I climbed up to the attic to find Hideki still sleeping soundly.

_Then who is that?!_ I thought as I went downstairs to find a girl with a white turtle neck sweater and a white miniskirt.

"Um...who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Andr, now kneel foolish one." this "Andr" said.

"B-b-but, Andr doesn't say things like that!" I eyed her suspiciously.

_Must be the...clone..._ I thought. Just then I heard the ladder to the attic open. I saw Hideki come down the stairs with a katana.

"What's going on here...?" Hideki said sleepily holding the katana to see an Andr in front of him.

Hideki just looked at her bored and said,"You fake..."

"Wait...fake?" I asked.

Hideki just looked at me blank and said,"Yeah...she isn't wearing black clothes...except for that hat...its black. But white stockings? Not Andr."

"Well...we gonna kill the fake?" I asked.

Hideki shook his head and said,"You kill the opposite of Andr, Andr disappears...so...if I destroy Skellen's opposite Skellen disappears."

"Then...how come this Andr isn't attacking us?" I asked.

"Simple. The mob talker gang we have with us are planning to kill us later on! (SPOILER ALERT!)" Hideki said smiling.

Hideki walks up to the opposite of Andr and touches her cheek.

"Baby skin..." Hideki said removing his hand,"Like me!"

"Um...where is the opposite of Skellen then?" I asked scared.

"Here!" said "Skellen".

"Also...since they are the opposites, why not say their names backwards! Like Rdna or Nelleks." Hideki said smiling at them.

Just then the opposite of Hideki and me came, with their weapons drawn!

"What have you done...?!" Ikedih yelled and ran towards Hideki.

"DAMN IT! I HAVEN'T EVEN ANGERED YOU YET!" Hideki yelled blocking the blow with his katana.

Ikedih smiled and his head started twitching along with his entire body.

"I think he is broken..." I said trying to stiffle a laugh but when I saw my opposite do so as well my eyes went wide.

"Demented...demented forms...OPPOSITES HAVE DEMENTED FORMS!" Hideki shouted realizing it.

Ikedih ripped out another katana out of his back.

"Cweepy as hell..." I said scared.

Ex ripped a gun out of his legs, a minigun.

"Welp. We are screwed." Hideki said with narrowed eyes,"X hide now! Evacuate the others!"

I nodded and ran upstairs and heard the minigun start up and bullets. I heard metal clash against metal. I rushed and got everyone awake and we all ran.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hideki's POV<span>_**

This happened to me when I was trying to protect Mike and I succeeded only to find I had to fake my death to throw everyone off my trail.

I kept on slicing bullets in half as I fought against Ikedih's dual weild.

I bit on my forearm quick and ripped open a bit of my skin in my rush.

Blood gushed out and I found Ikedih actually speeding up his swings.

"**Blood Dual Weild!**" I yelled as my blood went into my hands as two crossbows.

"Great...just great...gave me the worst dual wield ever..." I muttered as I found traps on my belt.

"Okay, good dual wield." i said laughing.

I threw a sticky bomb at their faces and ran. I placed an EMC onto the ground and I covered my ears.

I threw myself out the back door to find my house explodes.

"Great...Michael Bayes all over again..." I said smiling. I looked at the crater to find them still alive.

"YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING DEMENTED AS HELL!" I yelled at them throwing some dynamite into it and I ran hard to the rest of the group.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to find Ikedih looking at me demented.

"**_Hi..._**" he said as he smashed me into a fence.

"OWW! THAT'S IT!" I yelled as armor started growing onto my body.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH!" I yelled as I let the visor cover my eyes.

_**Subject 0487**_

**Reboot: Killer Engage  
>Activate Program: Elimination<br>Weapons Active  
>Self-Defense Mode Reboot<br>Activating Protocal; 1098  
>Intentions: Kill<strong>

**_Rena's POV_**

I looked at Hideki who seemed to have had armor on but his moves were nearly robotic!

"Um...Shiro?" I asked waving her hand at Shiro but she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn it Hideki...why did you do that...why!?" Shiro yelled punching the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"The maximum time he can stay in that armor is 20 minutes...and all the damage he delivers or gets in that suit will transfer to his real body!" Shiro cried.

I looked at the suit in shock.

"W-what happens if it goes beyond 20 minutes?!" I said afraid.

"He...blows up...99% he dies... 1% he lives...Barely a chance..." Shiro said crying.

I stared at the battlefield intently to find Hideki sending his opposite and Ex into a wall.

"Die...Protocal Tech-Katana Engage." The robot said.

His opposite smiled while spazzing out and sent the suit flying into the air 20 meters high.

His opposite appeared above him and said one word.

"Fall." as he smashed the suit onto the ground with a dent in the middle.

The suit didn't move but the suit slowly turned back to Hideki.

Hideki looked up at his opposite and said smiling,"Kill me...and you disappear from this world..."

His opposite put out his hand and pulled Hideki up.

"Good match." Ikedih said smiling.

Hideki smiled as he fell onto the ground.

I looked at Hideki's house but Ikedih fixed it automatically.

"Magic!" he said laughing.

We put him to sleep and we did some seven minutes in heaven.

I looked at Ikedih and smiled saying,"If you were to have three things, what would you have?"

He didn't answer but put his head looking onto the floor walking over to the closet.

Andr looked in shock.

_Huh...seems like he hasn't lost his first kiss to someone either!_ I thought victoriously.

We went into the closet and locked lips and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened and backed up trying to break the kiss. I just moved forward with him.

"MPH!~" he yelled as he kicked me into the wall.

_**Seven Minutes Later**_

I got out the closet beaten up with his face burning red.

Then I went to bed and fell asleep automatically.

**_Andr's POV_**

I smiled as I saw Cupa and Leon go in there and I heard some muffles of satisfaction.

Jaden and Cupa went in and it was really something. I heard slaps and all.

Then the last one, X and Skellen went in.

I must say, I heard a good amount of kissing and then it went silent to reveal they were making out.

"Ooh...you took it WAY too far..." I said covering my mouth laughing.

"Shut up..." Skellen said going upstairs.

We all got ready to sleeps and I slept next to Hideki! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~ Not. I held a dagger in my shirt but didn't stab him. Maybe next time...

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: So...Hideki...how does it feel for your clone to give himself in?<strong>

**Hideki: Ashamed. I thought he had more willpower!**

**HTh: Me too...me too...**

**Hideki: HEY! WAIT A SECOND! YOUR THE AUTHOR!**

**HTh: Uh huh! Oops...**

**Hideki: -takes out katana and chases HTh around the room-**

**HTh: HELPS! -arrow lands at feet- OH NOT YOU TOO!**

**X: Yup... -starts shooting arrows at HTh-**

**HTh: HELPS!~**


	17. Corruption

**HTh: You people do realize all my stories connect to each other right? Chunibyo Love first, Five Night's At Freddy's: The Kidnapping, Moemon: The Beginning, and lastly Mob Walker.**

**Hideki: Shush... -tiptoes behind his target a person sent him to assassinate-**

**HTh: -glares at-**

**Hideki: -cuts of the targets head- My twophy!**

**HTh: YUCK!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Hideki's POV<strong>_

I woke up to find Andr holding a knife while she was sleeping. I took the knife and threw it out into a rose bush.

I sighed.

"Why do you guys want to kill me so bad..." I said tired.

I went down stairs to find a kitchen knife fly by my head.

"Morn..." Ikedih said.

"I thought you were a theif..." he said but I chuckled.

"Why would I steal my own things?" I said laughing.

"I dunno...pack up and leave?" Ikedih said.

"Never would I do that!" I said laughing.

"You promise?" Ikedih said.

I nodded laughing.

Then the opposite of Jaden came.

Just telling you he had the same bodybuild as Jaden but his clothes and socks were different.

"Hi Nedaj" Ikedih said waving.

He just nodded and came downstairs and played a few video games.

"My house is getting smaller and smaller by the minute...I might have to sleep on the roof now!" I said laughing.

Ikedih just looked at me weird.

"Hey! Unless you guys wanna sleep somewhere else, you are more than welcome to." I said matter-of-factly.

I burned the eggs and I sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" I muttered as I cracked a few more eggs.

**_Jigsaw's POV_**

I walked to a random house which smelled like eggs and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The person yelled and I let myself in.

I had some butterfly knives in my sleeves in case I met a wanted person.

Just then I saw him.

_Hideki?! Wanted person..._ I thought as I threw my knives.

Just then I saw another person who looked EXACTLY like Hideki except more different.

"Well...today is my lucky day!" I said smiling as I took out two laser blades.

"Um...he is WAY to advanced..." Hideki said taking out a katana.

I just smiled and charged him.

Our blades clashed but my blades didn't cut through his blade.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in fury.

"Dumb dumb..." Hideki said smiling,"This blade has been reinforced many times...you actually think I would lose easy?"

"Exactly what I want to hear from the most wanted assassin around!" I yelled as I attacked his side to find it clanged off.

"Dumby! I keep daggers in my pants in case anyone finds an opening!" Hideki laughed again.

I growled.

I broke blades away from Hideki and he threw his katana to the side as two daggers slid down his sleeves and into his hands.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?_ I thought as I swung both my blades at him furiously.

"Tell me when you are starting would you?" Hideki said glumly.

I growled and tossed my blades to the side and took out a machine gun pistol.

"Ooh! Gun time! I love this one!" Hideki said with an evil glint as he took out two machine guns.

_Dual wield Machine Guns?! No way..._ I thought as I fired.

Hideki just blocked the bullets with one machine gun.

Hideki stuck his tongue out to me making me angrier.

I threw a poison gas bomb at him and I shot it.

"POISON GAS! HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Hideki yelled covering his mouth.

I heard withdraws off breathes but I just smiled and charged him.

_**Hideki's POV**_

_He is immune?!_ I thought as I raised my miniguns to block.

_Damn they are heavy...I can't hold these up longer._

I fired the miniguns to clear the gas away and I fired at random.

Then I heard floor against skin as the gas cleared to find the guy injured on the ground clenching his arm.

He glared at me and smashed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Huh...a ninja...but my arms!" I yelled out as I sent the two miniguns onto the floor.

My arms were burning in pain for holding them up for too long.

_Next time Hideki...stick to close range weapons would you?_ I thought.

I sighed as I jumped out the roof window and walked to the park.

I strolled around to find a classmate walk up to me.

Her name was Hoshi (translated from japanese: star).

"Hideki! Wait up!" she said jumping onto my back.

"WHA! WHAT? GET OFF ME!" I yelled.

She just standed there rubbing her cheek against my back.

I just kept walking.

"You are not like other boys are you? You don't stop when I show affection!" Hoshi whined.

"How many times did I announce this is class...I'm Anti-Love. Not affected by love and doesn't THINK about love." I said as I kept walking.

"But you are my fwiend!" Hoshi said sadly.

"Yeah but not a friend to love..." I muttered as I kept walking.

I felt it harder and harder to carry her.

Then I felt her jump onto my back.

"BAKA!" I yelled as I set her down onto the bench and climbed up a tree.

As she was calling to me I just stayed up in the tree relaxing.

Then she went silent.

I heard a bunch of boys heading toward my direction.

"Hey look over there!" I heard as I looked onto the ground. I saw them point to Hoshi sleeping on the bench.

I glared at them.

_I may have been harsh but no one...NO ONE injures my friends!_ I thought furiously but they drew closer to Hoshi.

"H-Hideki?" Hoshi muttered waking up.

They were surrounding her. I saw a glint in their eyes and I knew what they were going to do.

_Oh hell no..._ I thought as I jumped down from the tree. The gang looked at me and glared.

"Oh look here. He thinks he is a cat!" they said laughing.

My eyes narrowed.

"You took it way to far...run off while you can!" I yelled at them.

They didn't budge but they attacked me.

_You asked for your fate..._ I thought as I stood there.

I bit on my forearm as my hair turned blood red along with my eyes. Blood dripped from my hair as my blood katana appeared in my hand.

"_**NoW yOu AsKeD fOr YoUr FaTe...**_" I said demonically and beheaded them all within a second.

Blood was still pouring out of their decapitated necks as I dropped my blood katana and it turned into a blood puddle.

Hoshi was looking at me astonished I did such as thing but I ignored the glare and smiled at her as I got out of BloodyGrey.

"W-w-why? Why? I thought...you were a nice person...but this..." Hoshi said scared.

As I walked to her she backed up.

I looked at her hurt and ran off parkouring up the buildings and jumping from roof to roof.

_I lost a friend...a friendly friend..._ I thought as I parkoured from roof to roof.

I looked down to find a bunch of people in the alley ways hoping to snipe me down.

My eyes flickered a deep blood red as I killed everyone of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Leon's POV<span>_**

I woke to find Cupa sleeping in between me and Jaden I saw Blazette sleep next to Jaden and I stiffled a laugh.

I went down to find Ikedih burning some eggs and making the air smell disgusting.

"W-where is Hideki!" I coughed in dismay.

"Somewhere...this guy came along and tried to attack him...he ran off somewhere. I highly advise you not to follow him." he said still burning eggs.

"No wonder you are the opposite...Hideki makes delicious food and doesn't burn food while you do." I said laughing.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ikedih yelled but I kept laughing.

I went over to the fridge to find some ham, eggs, and bread.

I looked over at Ikedih and smiled.

I pushed him away from the skillet and cracked some eggs.

**_A few minutes Later_**

"Yay! Sandwiches, Sandwiches everywhere!" I said laughing.

Ikedih just looked at me and bit into the sandwich.

I heard some footsteps coming down to find Corvus coming down.

Corvus headed toward a plate and nodded at me as if to say thank you.

I smiled back and I heard a light thump on the ground from the sofa.

I looked to find Hideki bouncing up from the couch.

I waved him over to eat but he took out a bottle of juice and drank it.

He tossed me a bottle and just pulled up his hood silently.

I opened the bottle and took a sip.

"What is this?" I asked him savoring it.

"My pee..." Hideki muttered and I spit it out.

"I'm just kidding...it's my blood..." Hideki said cracking a smile.

I just put the bottle down.

"I'm just kidding...it's fruit punch...made it at night..." Hideki said taking another sip.

I laughed relieved and I picked up the bottle and drank.

He gave me a bunch of bottles and left them all on the table.

"One for each of the gang..." Hideki said placing them down and walked off to get groceries.

Just then Chocolat came down and started drinking.

I just looked at her as she ate the sandwich.

_She eats quick..._ I thought. I looked at the calender.

"OH CRUD! TODAY WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I yelled as I got the rest of the gang up.

As we ran to school we as we neared the school we heard a squeal from all the girls.

_Seems like Hideki just entered the building... _I thought as I entered the school.

From all I could tell, Jaden, Hideki, X, Corvus, and I are the reject five.

Here is the ranking for both polls.

1) Hideki

2) Jaden

3) Leon

4) X

5) Corvus

Yup...they rank us unfair but Hideki did absolutely nothing but who cares!

We entered class and I found Hideki sitting in his seat silently.

All the girls eyed him willingly.

_Maybe this is why he is the top of the reject five..._ I thought.

He always sat in the corner no matter what happened and most of all, ignored them.

As time passed, I watched what he did.

He just kept writing notes and reading the textbook.

When the dismissal bell rang he got up with his black cloak hoodie flowing behind him but he threw down his textbook.

I saw one of the bullies follow him with the textbook.

I followed them to find Hideki sitting in a tree thinking when a textbook came flying at him.

He hopped onto the next brank and looked at the bully.

He just laid there watching the clouds.

**_Hideki's POV_**

I hate how people treat me different...I HATE IT!

I just sighed and sat on the tree.

I knew Leon was watching me but I ignored it.

The textbook almost hit my head when I caught it in my hand.

I opened it and started reading it.

The bully then came climbing up but I stamped on his face making him fall.

I laughed silently in my mind.

_This was like one of those days I spent with my sister..._ I thought as he tried to attempt climbing while I kept kicking him back down.

My eyes grew blood red but as I stamped on his face, the stamps grew harder and more powerful.

Until, when I smashed down the final time, his nose cracked and his skull cracked with blood trickling down his nose and mouth.

"Oops...I think I'm losing myself!" I yelled.

I sat down curled up in the tree thinking about the past I had from my memories.

One thing you should know from my memories...

**They  
>Were<br>Terrible**

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Hideki's memories are very long and very lonely and sad...right now me and Hideki are taking a break for now...<strong>

**Hideki: -is in fetal position staring blankly-**

**HTh: Yup...we have to...**


	18. Memories and Copyright

**HTh: Memories...gonna be haunting you for life... -cries- I FEEL BAD FOR ANNA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**TTk: Calm down big brother...**

**HTh: NO! -breaksdown-**

**TTk: This might take a while now...**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled at my sister. Her name was Yumi <strong>(Cause-Beauty in Japanese)<strong>_

_She was older than me by 3 years._

_She struck a promise,"I will always stay by your side no matter what."_

_I always smiled at her and hugged her saying,"Welcome home."_

_She taught me how to fight._

_We sparred each other every single day no matter what._

_No matter whether I was with her or holding her hand, I always had a warm feeling in my heart._

_Always, no matter what._

_My family always was a proffesional assassin generation._

_My mom always walked to me and my sister and said,"It's up to you two to keep our line..."_

_At first I always locked myself in my room and took out my violin and started playing a random anime opening, no matter what._

_My sister gave it to me as a birthday president._

_My dad always looked at me with extreme hatred no matter what I did to help him._

_Then one day I heard yells of battle and metal clashing against metal._

_I thought it was just my mom sparring my sister until I heard a sickening sound._

_Blood trickling on the floor._

_I looked around my room and grabbed my katana, my most favorite weapon of choice._

_I ran downstairs just in time to see my dad kill of my sister._

_"D-d-dad?" I said with tears in my eyes and I dropped my katana._

_And at that moment...my heart shattered to pieces replacing itself with a inpenetrable defense around it._

_My dad walked over to me with a physcho look in his eyes._

_"Dad...why...did you kill...mom...and sis?" I said backing up._

_"I needed the money...I needed it!" my dad yelled._

_"You...you...selfish!" I yelled but he headed closer to me._

_Just then my vision went blood red._

_I looked around and saw him holding a knife and a gun concealed in his shirt._

_I suddenly smiled demonically and walked forward._

_My dad grew uncertain and backed up the physco look of his face._

_I saw my reflection in his eyes, I had blood red eyes with blood stained clothes._

_"I never would have killed mom or sis...but you? You always hated me...HATED ME!" I yelled and I ran to him as my fist grew knives and ran him through._

_And that day on my heart was hidden, concealed, and never to be touched by anyone again._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Hideki's POV<em>**

I shook my head furiously to get rid of the memory.

"I hate my past..." I muttered as I jumped down the tree with my black cape drifting down with me.

Leon stepped forward and I waved at him friendly.

"W-w-what was that you did?" Leon said nervously.

"...My past haunts me and I rather not tell you..." I said mysteriously whacking him on the head playfully with my open hand.

Leon pouted but I glared at him.

"Not gonna work..." I said angrily and we walked to class.

I felt the girls eyes on me but I simply ignored them and sat in the corner and read the textbook.

I saw a few guys try to hit on Andr but she simply turned them all down.

Basically all of the guys were mobbing all the mob walker gang, the girls.

I took out some earbuds and started listening to music. I couldn't help but sing along with them.

(**COPYRIGHT CAPTAINSPARKLES OWNS EVERYTHING I'M ABOUT TO TYPE!**)

_So we back in the mine, got our pick axe swinging from side to side, _  
><em>This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, <em>  
><em>Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body, <em>  
><em>Oh no it's you again, <em>  
><em>I could never forget those eyes<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, <em>  
><em>And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, <em>

_Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, _  
><em>That's a nice life you have, shame it's gotta end at this time, <em>  
><em>Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy, <em>  
><em>So now you're stuck in there, half a heart is left but don't die<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, _  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, <em>  
><em>And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all your stuff again, <em>

_Creepers, you're mine_

_Dig up diamonds, and craft those diamonds and make some armor, _  
><em>Get it baby, go and forge that like you so, MLG pro, <em>  
><em>The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro<em>

_Training in your room under the torch light, _  
><em>Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight, <em>  
><em>Every single day and the whole night, <em>  
><em>Creeper's out prowlin' - alright<em>

_Look at me, look at you, _  
><em>Take my revenge that's what I'm gonna do, <em>  
><em>I'm a warrior baby, what else is new, <em>  
><em>And my blade's gonna tear through you<em>

_Bring it._

_'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, _  
><em>Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and go, take your revenge, <em>  
><em>So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life, show them your bite, <em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, <em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, <em>  
><em>And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn'<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the creepers tried to steal all our stuff agaïn<em>

(**I WISH I COULD SAY COPYRIGHT IS OVER BUT HANG IN THERE!**)

Seid ihr das Essen?  
>Nein, wir sind der Jaeger!<p>

Are you the food?  
>No, we are the hunters!<p>

Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni  
>Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze wo machiwabiru<p>

Not knowing the name of the trampled flower  
>The fallen bird yearns for the wind to come<p>

Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai  
>Ima wo kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da...<p>

No matter how much you pray, nothing will change  
>What changes this moment is the determination to fight<p>

Shikabane fumikoete susumu ishi wo warau buta yo  
>Kachiku no annei ...kyogi no han'ei ...shiseru garou "Jiyuu" wo!<p>

Pigs that sneer at the resolve to climb over corpses and advance  
>Have peace as livestock, live in false prosperity, and be as free as starved wolves!<p>

Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no ←Koushi- da jouheki no sono kanata emono wo hofuru《Jaeger》  
>Hotobashiru 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo yakinagara tasogare ni hi wo ugatsu-<p>

The humiliation of captivity is the beginning of the counterattack. Beyond the walls, the prey is slain by J ger  
>His body burned by an overflowing urge to kill, he will pierce the twilight with scarlet<p>

←Guren no yumiya-《《

With the crimson bow and arrow!

Ya wo tsugae oikakeru yatsu wa nigasanai  
>Ya wo hanachi oitsumeru kesshite nigasanai<br>Genkai made hikishiboru hachikire sou tsuru  
>Yatsu ga ikitaeru made nando demo hanatsu<p>

Draw the bow and chase it, don't let the enemy escape  
>Fire the arrow and corner it, never let the enemy escape<br>The bowstring pulled until it is about to snap  
>Endless volleys continued, until the target drops dead<p>

Emono wo korosu no wa  
>Dougu demo gijutsu demo nai<br>Togisumasareta omae jishin no satsui da

It is not the weapon nor the skill  
>that kills the prey<br>but the definite will to kill itself

Wir sind der J ger honoo no you ni atsuku!  
>Wir sind der J ger koori no you ni hiyayaka ni<br>Wir sind der J ger onore wo ya ni komete!  
>Wir sind der J ger subete wo tsuranuite ike!<p>

We are the hunters hot as flames!  
>We are the hunters cold as ice!<br>We are the hunters! Draw yourself into the arrow!  
>We are the hunters! Pierce all that comes before you!<p>

Nanika wo kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa  
>Nanika wo suteru koto ga dekiru mono<br>Nani hitotsu RISUKU nado seowanai mama de nanika ga kanau nado...

Those that can accomplish their goal  
>Are those that can discard for their goal<br>To think that a dream can come true without taking a single risk...

Angu no soutei ...tada no gen'ei ...ima wa mubou na yuuki mo...  
>"Jiyuu" no senpei ...kake no kousei<br>Hashiru dorei ni shouri wo!

Foolish indecisiveness, nothing more than an illusion, what even now  
>maybe reckless bravery...<br>The pawn of liberty...the charge of the assault  
>Victory to the slave that runs!<p>

Kaserareta fujouri wa shingeki no ←Koushi- da  
>Ubawareta sono chihei "Sekai" wo nozomu 《Eren》<br>Tomedonaki 《Shoudou》ni sono mi wo okasare nagara yoiyami ni shi wo hakobu-

The absurdity in life is the beginning of the onslaught  
>The stolen lands, the world itself as Eren desires,<br>As unstoppable rage penetrates him, to the dusk he brings violet skies

←Meifu no yumiya-《《

(**COPYRIGHT AND END! THANK YOU LINKED HORIZON! YOU ARE THE BEST!**)

I looked up to find all the girls and boys staring at me.

I just pulled my hood up and listened to more music.

I listened to the lessons and worked.

I walked home by myself hoping no one were to follow me and I sat on the couch tired.

I went into my room picking up my violin and smiled at it silently.

_Miss you...sis..._ I thought as I started playing a random opening.

I heard them enter as I hid the violin and went downstairs where the food was.

I went out for a walk but then when I got back I found Andr, Shiro, and Death standing there. They were in maids outfits as I looked at them unfazed.

"Would you l-like a shower?" Andr said miserably in her maids outfit.

"Or...some food?" Death said blushing miserably.

"Or maybe me!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly but I pushed them all aside and sat down.

They all sat on the opposite side but I ignored them.

"Are...you okay brother?" Shiro said looking at me.

"Yeah...why are you guys still wearing that though..." I said looking at them weird.

"Well...we wanted to surprise you and yeah...Shiro thought this up..." Death said blushing miserably.

"Ah...that explains why as I saw Cupa, Blazette, and Rena say the same thing as Jaden and Leon entered.

Leon and Jaden were very different.

Leon was blushing furiously trying not to look at them inappropriate while Jaden was blushing lightly restraining.

I watched them amused in some way.

For the rest of the afternoon I watched amused and all the males (except me and Corvus) blushed.

I prepared dinner and we ate.

Then we went to sleep after a while.

* * *

><p><strong>HTh: Memories...gonna kill them all...gonna kill the memories...I'm not joking I'm not joking...YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN ME KICK IT DOWN! DUH DUH DUH DUH! DUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUDHUDHUDHDUDHDUHDUHDUHDUHDUHDHDUDHUDHDUHDUHDUHDUDHUDHUDHUDHUDHUHDUH!<strong>

**TTk: Brother...don't EVEN TRY!**

**HTh: Hold on... For you readers: Cover your ears! _I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MMOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**TTk: Calm down would you?**

**HTh: Fine... -takes out minigun and shoots her to death.**

**TTk: -dead body-**

**HTh: Now I feel better! -smile-**


End file.
